Megaman Alpha 1
by Neo Orion Omega
Summary: Patch Hikari, the son of Lan Hikari, has recieved a special navigator for his birthday. Together with Megaman X, he must fight the rising evil that will soon corrupt the network like it has never been before. Can the net be saved?
1. PROLOUGE

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN THE MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK SERIES_.** **Megaman and all related characters and themes and locations and items, except those exclusive to this fan fiction, belong to Capcom and Nntendo. I in no way claim to own or expect to profit through this piece of writing. **I would never try to cheat or demean or insult Capcom or Nintendo. I only seek to entertain readers with this fictional piece of writing. If anything that appeares in this story is similar or identical to anything that appeares in any other story on this site, I would like to say that it is purely a coincidence and is not intended as a violation of someone elses work.

**Prologue**

Today is an exciting day for a young boy. Today is a day where a kid can have fun. Today is one of those days that come around once every year. Today is the birthday of the now nine year old Patch Hikari. As the warm summer day begins, Patch's annoying alarm clock wakes him up at the usual time, seven thirty. He hits the button to silence that irritating alarm. However, he quickly remembers that today is his birthday. He also remembered that his dad said that he would have a very special surprise for him.

Patch quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs to get some breakfast. Since it was a Saturday, he expected his parents to still be asleep. Patch soon discovers that he was mistaken as he found his mom making a delicious smelling breakfast.

"Good morning, mom!" Patch said enthusiastically. He was naturally very excited. What kid wouldn't be on his birthday?

"Morning, Patch. Happy birthday." Patch's mother, Mayl Hikari, was one of those people who are good at many things. Besides being a great mom, she also paints and occasionally writes novels. She has the heart of an artist and the soul of a mother.

Patch inhales profusely, smelling the sweet tasting smell of pancakes.

"Mmm, pancakes," Patch says in a dream-like voice, "With cinnamon?"

"Of coarse."

"Thanks, Mom!"

"It's your birthday. It's a Hikari tradition to have cinnamon pancakes on one's birthday."

Patch sat down at the table to wait for the delicious cinnamon pancakes to be done.

"Is Dad sleeping?"

"No. He got up early, if you can believe it. Said that he had some things to finish up at work before the party."

"Wow! I thought that he would sleep in as late as possible, like he usually does on his days off."

"I was just as surprised as you. If not more so."

A loud yawn could be heard coming behind them. They both turn around to see Patch's uncle, Hub Hikari, known by most as Megaman E.x.E.

"Oh, excuse me. Good morning everyone," greeted the human net navi, "Happy birthday Red."

"Thanks Mega," Patch responds as they do their little hand greeting. Patch and Megaman were good friends. "Hey, how come you aren't with Dad at Sci Lab?"

"Lan went without me again? Oh, Lan. Patch, I tell ya, your Dad will never change."

"No matter how much we try," agrees Mayl, "and believe me, we've tried."

"Don't tell me. Lan forgot you again, eh Mega?" said Mayl's navi, Roll, as she came out of the room. "Some people just don't change," she said as she moved up to Megaman. "Happy birthday, Patch."

"Thanks Roll."

"Pancakes are ready," Mayl declared.

"Oh, thanks Mom."

"No problem."

After breakfast, the new nine year old gets dressed, brushes his teeth, fixes his messy red hair, and puts on his shoes. He says goodbye to his family as he heads out the door. No sooner as he closes it when he hears a:

"Happy Birthday." Patch quickly spins around. There was his best friend standing in front of the house.

"Oh, Naomi," he said relieved, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," replies Naomi Freemen.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just hanging around waiting for you; wondering if you wanted to do something before your party. I was bored."

"Sure. I was just going to find you when I came out." The two friends start off walking in no direction in particular. They really didn't know what to do. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Why don't we go find Jimmy and Ann and see what they are doing?"

"All right."

They head off in the direction of the only mansion in ACDC Town. Jimmy and Ann are twins, though you wouldn't know it if you didn't know them. Although twins are supposed to be similar, they are quite different, but some how they seem to be inseparable.

In a short while, they arrive at the Sparrow's huge manor house owned by Yai Sparrow-Ayanno. Their family was very rich.

As they approach the front gate, a camera turns to look at them and a voice comes out of a speaker somewhere.

"_Two individuals approaching. Identified as Patch Hikari and Naomi Freemen,_" the voice said in a monotone. It was obvious that it was automated. "_Access granted."_ The gate doors slide open as the voice spoke. Patch and Naomi entered their friend's house.

A butler-type navi walked up to them. "Well, if it isn't Patch and Naomi. I hear that it is your birthday today Patch, is it not?" said the English butler navi Glide, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Glide. Where are Jimmy and Ann?" asked Patch.

"We were wanting to do something before the party," said Naomi.

"Well," began the butler navi, "I last saw them in the game room having a net battle, although I am unsure if they are still there."

"Thanks Glide. Bye."

"You're quite welcome. Have fun kids."

Glide was correct. Jimmy and Ann were indeed in the game room in the middle of one of their matches to prove who was better. The two stood in the entrance watching the contest of the twin's navis colliding and shooting and blasting and any other sort of attack that they could use.

Jimmy's navi was a wind type navi called Aero Man. He was clad in green camouflage and a fighter pilot's helmet. He had a jetpack on his back that allowed him to fly.

Ann's navi was called Sparrow. Like Aero Man, Sparrow was a wind type navi but was a pink feathered bird-like navi. She had light peach colored armor on her chest and a belt with her symbol on it.

Patch and Naomi stood there and watched as Aero Man fired of two of his Aero Missiles at Sparrow, but the bird gracefully dodged the missiles and threw some of her sharp feathers at him.

"Battle chip, Reflector 3," Jimmy said as he held up the battle chip, "Slot-in!" As the chip slid into the PET slot a shield came up in front of Aero Man and blocked the attack. At the instant the attack hit the shield a blast came out of it and hit Sparrow, who was so surprised at the sudden counter attack found herself unable to move.

"No, Sparrow," Ann yelled worried at what her brother was about to do next.

"Now's our chance," Jimmy said excitedly as he slid three battle chips into his PET, "Program Advance, Giga Cannon Three!" The boy twin was even more excited when the cannon formed and his pilot locked on target.

"Fire!" Aero Man felt the shear power of the program advance surging through his body as the powerful shot was fired from the cannon.

"No!" Ann yelled as the cannon shot hit her defenseless navi with deadly accuracy. Sparrow's body disappeared and a computerized voice from her PET said that her bird-like navi had been defeated. She groaned in frustration as streams of data flowed into her handheld device and reformed into the bird-shaped program.

"Oh, yeah!" Jimmy exclaimed in victory.

"Nice move Jimmy," said Patch as he and Naomi entered the room. The twins turned around to see their two friends.

"Yeah well, don't get too excited because I won the first match. That one that you just saw was our second one," Ann said. They could tell she wasn't very happy about this loss.

"Well, since you're finished with that match," Naomi started, "how about we join the contest?"

"Yeah," said Patch, "You and Ann versus me and Jimmy. See which team is the best."

"Alright," agreed Ann, "Standard net battle rules. First team to jack out or quit loses."

"Perfect." The four competitors approached the net battle machine and prepared for the battle. They pared of on either side of the machine. With zeal they said:

"JACK IN! EXCECUTE!"

The four friends passed the morning and afternoon with net battles and friendly competitions and before any of them knew it, it was time for Patch's party. No one was more excited than Patch. Naomi, Jimmy, and Ann retrieved their gifts and met Patch a short time later.

It was three pm when Patch's dad, Lan Hikari, got home. He looked very excited.

"Hey everybody, Lan Hikari is here for his son's birthday!"

"So," said Mayl sarcastically," He's finally here. Nice of you to join us. We were just about to start without you."

"What do you mean? I got here on time!"

"Are you sure?" asked Megaman, "Cause you didn't have your PET with you."

"What?"

Everyone had a good laugh at Lan's expense, but they quickly started the party. Lan wanted to get at the delicious looking cake his wife made and so did Patch, however everyone else insisted that they start with the presents. So that's what they did.

Patch started with the gift from his good friend Jimmy Sparrow, which turned out to be all three Gun Del Soul battle chips which he needed to complete the Pile Driver program advance. The gift from Ann was a couple of very rare navi custom programs. Naomi gave him something she knew he would like, a blue bandana and shirt with his symbol on it, a red circle with two black lines, horizontal and vertical, with a yellow X in the middle. Unfortunately, the shirt was a little big for him. He would have to grow into it.

He got some other presents from his grandparents, Lan's mom and dad, but the best gift he got that day was from his dad. Lan's special surprise was incredible.

"Now," Lan began, "This was very difficult to program. So you better be grateful."

"I most defiantly will," assured the nine year old kid. Lan handed his son a brown box. He had just finished it and didn't have time to wrap it. Patch didn't care however. He had been looking forward to this since his dad told him about it a couple months ago. Patch took off the top of the box and was stunned at what he saw inside.

"Dad," he begun stuttering, "This, this is a new kind of PET." Patch pulled out a new PET. This compact handheld had a very efficient design with a second screen that flips up. It had a chrome blue color with a yellow stripe on each side.

"It's a prototype PErsonal Terminal. And guess what's inside."

"You mean. . ." he began, "You mean that you programmed my own navigator?"

"It's not just any navi. It's a very special navi, so take good care of him. It took me months to program. I think that you'll like him very much."

"I hope so. Thank you Dad, this is amazing."

"Go ahead and turn it on!" said Jimmy, "We all want to see the navi!"

Patch complied with the request. He activated the new PET with great anticipation. With a couple of clicks and beeps, the PErsonal Terminal activated and started loading its many complex and powerful programs. All of Patch's friends were so anxious, almost looking like they were holding their breath. Patch was especially nervous.

Lan looked at his dad who was looking at his grandson with a happy smile on his face. He was just remembering the time he gave his son his own navi, Megaman, when Lan was this age. Lan had been so happy that day. He looked kind of like Patch was looking right now. But Yuchiro Hikari was smiling for another reason.

The PET made a beep. It was finished loading everything programmed into it. The bottom screen lit up as a blue helmeted figure appeared wearing the same X symbol that Patch had. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion as his eyes opened for the first time.

"Hello," the navi greeted, "I am Megaman X."


	2. The New Day

**_I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN!

* * *

_**

_(In case any of you are wondering when this story happens in the Megaman Battle Network time line, I shall tell you now. This chapter starts out the story so I will start from here. It is approximately 25 years after the end of Megaman Battle Network 6. This is so you can get a proppor time frame if any of you were confused or wondering.)_

**CHAPTER 1: The New Day**

"_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_" Patch groaned as he awoke from a rather pleasant dream he was having. He reached over and silenced his alarm. Looking at the clock, he groaned again as he saw the time, seven- thirty. He rolled over and relaxed, unaware of the day.

"Patch," said the voice from his PET, "Get up now."

Again, Patch groaned as he replied to his navigator, "X, why must you _always_. . ."

"It's time to get ready for school," X sighed, "If it wasn't for me, you would be late almost every day."

"Alright," relented the boy of thirteen. Like father, like son. That was the phrase that his mom, Mayl Hikari, often used to describe her son, and it was true. The way Patch acted sometimes was almost exactly like Lan at that age.

Patch showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, fixed his hair and everything else he did before school. When he was ready, which was still several minutes before he had to be there, he headed downstairs to get some breakfast. When he got there, he found his parents sitting at the table talking to someone using the phone on Lan's PET.

"_. . . I'll be here today,_" the person said.

"I've got the day off," said Lan, "if you need some help unpacking."

"We'd be happy to help if you need it," added Mayl.

"_Thanks,_" replied the person, "_It'll be nice seeing you guys again. I assume I will also meet your son._"

"Of course," said Lan, "And I assume we will get to see your kid too.

"_Yes, you will. Well then, I'll see you today. Bye,_" the person said as he hung up.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad," greeted Patch, "Who was that?"

"That was an old friend of ours. He was calling to tell us that he is moving back here, and that he will be here today." Patch could tell that his dad was excited about this.

Patch ate his food and headed out the door to school. But no sooner then he closed the door when he heard a:

"Well, he finally decided to get up!"

"Naomi," Patch began, "It's been four years since you started trying to surprise me. I've gotten used to it."

"I know, but I still like to do that anyway. So, shall we be off?" The two friends set off for ACDC High, talking about random things.

"You heard about the navi attacks in Netopia?" Naomi started. There have been some unusual navis attacking apparently random places throughout the continent of Netopia. As it is, officials have no idea why these navis are randomly and spontaneously violent, although the suspect some sort of navi infecting virus. It's just speculation though.

"Yeah," replied Patch, "My dad says that the officials think that it may be just a matter of time until whatever is doing this to spread to Electopia, and the rest of the world."

"I hope that they can find out what's causing it and stop it before it gets that bad."

"Me, too."

They arrived at school a few minutes early and went to find Jimmy and Ann before the bell rung. However, they run into someone who considers himself Patch's eternal rival.

"Hikari," he began, "It's so nice to see on this fine day."

"Ogreon," responded Patch, "It's not so good for me. How have you been Ray?"

"Just fine, thank you. You know what?"

"What do I know?"

"We haven't had a good net battle in a couple of days. So, how about it, you want to have a go?"

"Sure," Patch answered confidently, "I guess I could find the time to beat you good, like last time."

"Not this time Hikari. I'm most defiantly going to beat you," responded Ray even more confident than Patch, "After school in the rec room."

"See you there." Ray is the son of Dex Ogreon, the mayor of Den City. Dex was always trying to defeat Lan when they were kids. Patch and Ray have carried on the rivalry.

"Ray challenge you again?" Jimmy asked as he walked out from the class room. "That guy is persistent."

"He sounded surer of himself then usual," said X, "If we are going to battle him, we should proceed with caution."

"You worry yourself too much, X. We've beat him many times and we can do it again. It will be easy." As Patch said this, the bell sounded saying that it was time for class to start. "Well, time for school."

The day happened like any other Friday. He went to class, took notes, ate lunch, and took a math test. All in all, a normal day.

After school at three, his scheduled net battle against Ray was about to start in the recreation room. He headed there to meet his friendly rival in a battle with navis.

"Ah Hikari," Ray said as Patch entered the rec room. A small crowd had gathered, which obviously indicated that Ray seriously thought that he was going to win and wanted witnesses. "I see that you had the _GUTS_ to show yourself today. That's pretty brave of you, considering that I am going to be the winner."

"Yeah, yeah," started Patch unconcerned with his opponent's overconfidence, "You can talk all you want to Ray, but in the end it all comes down to how you play." Patch walked up to the net battle machine and pulled out his chrome blue PET. "Jack in, Megaman X. EXECUTE!"

"As you wish, Hikari. Jack in, Rang Man. EXECUTE!"

Inside the net battle machine computer stood the two combatants of this contest. On one side of the field stood Megaman X ExE and on the other side stood the navigator of Ray Ogreon, Rang Man. He is a tall and built sword type navi sporting red and blue armor, and his helmet had a dark visor covering his face. Each hand held a sharp, bladed boomerang, which looked quite dangerous if used in the right way. Rang Man was an expert with an sort of bladed weapon.

"So Hikari," Ray said, "Are you ready to lose?"

"Well," started Patch, "I am ready, although I'm not sure if I'm ready to lose to you just yet. But please give it your best shot."

"If you insist!"

"Alright X, lets show Ray how it's done."

"Ready when you are," replied the blue navi.

"Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!"

The battle had begun and Rang Man was the first to make a move. He dashed forward at X running up close enough to slash his boomerangs like swords. However, X sidestepped the swing and shot his opponent in the back with a fully charged X-buster shot which he had been charging when Rang Man started his move. The shot knocked the red and blue navi back a little and left him motionless for a second, but that was all Patch needed.

"Battle chip Step Sword, slot in!" Megaman X moved faster then one could see him and stopped right in front of Rang Man so he could attack him with a sword. But to both X and Patch's surprise, Rang Man disappeared and a shrunken star flew down at X. If X hadn't moved back to where he was he would have been hit.

"Anti-damage!" thought Patch, "So that's why he was so confident."

"Yeah! That's right!" Ray exclaimed, "Now you can't attack Rang Man without a star getting shot at you!"

"Well, don't depend on just one thing Ray. It may let you down."

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that because you know that you've lost already!"

"Don't be too sure of that." Patch held up a battle chip and slid it into the PET, "Battle chip, Circle Gun. Slot in!" The battle time immediately stopped when the chip was activated. A sight started circling Rang Man. When it crossed him, it stopped and fired, doing damage to the red and blue navi, who was unable to use the new program.

"What the!" Ray exclaimed as his navi took damage from the battle chip. "Well it doesn't matter. I'll still beat you anyway." With that, Rang Man took off again, this time using his best battle chip to attack. "Here's one you didn't see coming. Mega chip, Hero Sword. Slot in!" A very long and powerful sword appeared on Rang Man's arm, threatening to do serious damage to the blue navi.

"You're not the only one with a mega chip. Mega chip, Guardian. Slot in!" Time stopped as a statue appeared in front of X right before the sword type navi slashed. When time resumed, Rang Man hit the statue instead of the intended target. Time stopped again as the statue launched a punisher attack, dealing critical damage.

"All right!" Ray exclaimed, "Time to finish this! Slasher, Variable Sword, Protoman. Program Advance, Double Hero!" His PET lit up as the names appeared on the screen. But Patch quickly slid a battle chip into his PET. "Go!"

Time stopped again while the program advance fired. Another navi appeared next to Rang Man. They both charged up power for an attack, which they soon launched. The navi started firing his buster gun rapidly while Rang Man repeatedly slashed with a sword and at the end they joined together to release a violent explosion.. Unfortunately, the attack was unsuccessful as X was transparent and the shots passed through him.

"What?"

"Invisible battle chip," Patch explained, "I find it very useful in avoiding powerful attacks like that one. Nice try though."

"Rang Man, end this now!" The navi threw both of his boomerangs and he dashed at his blue opponent wielding Long Blade battle chip.

"Not so fast. Gun del Soul 1, 2, 3. Program advance, Pile Driver, activate!" Once again, time halted, but this time two columns burst forth from the ground in front and behind the target. They aimed at the red and blue navi and what they did was very bright. A huge solar beam was fired from each column and hitting Rang Man doing massive damage. When it was all over, Ray's navi had no energy and when time resumed he was forced to jack out. Ray yelled in frustration. The audience was wowed at the brilliant move that was used to win the match.

"This isn't over Hikari! I will get you one of these days!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you say every time. But I always win. And like I always tell you, you should try getting better in skill and not better programs."

After the match with Ray Ogreon, Patch headed straight home to see who this old friend dad was talking to this morning. When he turned on his street, he saw a moving truck parked outside the former vacant house across the street from his own house. He saw his mom and dad standing outside talking to someone with white long hair and a serious look on his face. Patch got off his skateboard he was using and walked up to them.

"Ah, Patch," said Lan, "Come over here and meet an old friend of mine."

"Well Patch," said the stranger, "You have changed quite a bit since I last saw you. I'm Chaud." Patch shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he replied, "I've never met a colonel before." Chaud was a lieutenant colonel in the army. He used to be a world class official until he was invited to join the World's Armed Forces.

"I just moved here for a long term assignment."

"It is nice to have you back," said Mayl.

A couple seconds later, the door the house opened and out came a young girl of red-blond hair who was about the same age as Patch.

"Hey Dad!" she said, "So these are the friends you mentioned. Hi, I'm Kira."

"We're the Hikari family," Lan started, "I'm Lan, this is Mayl and my kid Patch."

"Nice to meet you all. When Dad said that he knew some people here, I didn't know he was talking about the Hikari family."

"Well, I see that you've heard about us. I assume that Chaud has said nothing but good things about us?"

"Well actually," began Chaud, "You have been more of an annoyance over the years."

"What! Oh come on!" Lan exclaimed, "I have not been an annoyance. I've done things that you could never do. And I've beaten you in net battles more times then you beat me."

"Actually," said a red navi with long white hair and a sword on his arm, "Chaud and I have beaten you and Megaman in approximately same number of matches as you and Megaman have."

"Protoman is right Lan," added Megaman.

"Well, we shall have to change that," said a very excited Lan, "Won't we Megaman?"

"Lan!" said Mayl, "We're here to welcome them back to Den City, not to challenge them to net battles."

"Well, if Lan wants to get himself beat, I don't mind," said Chaud.

"Alright," Lan exclaimed, "Lets go Chaud!" The eternal rivals headed inside the new house followed by a disapproving Mayl and the kids, who were eager to see their fathers do battle for the first time in almost twenty five years. The opponents took up places in front of the TV, each preparing for the challenge. When each was ready, they sent their navis into the television.

"Jack in, Megaman. EXECUTE!"

"Jack in, Protoman. EXECUTE!"


	3. Infection

Chapter 2: Infection

**Chapter 2: Infection**

On a far side of town, where the really bad things happen and thugs lurk in the shadows, some real trouble was about to start. It was dark out side in the dead of night. A new moon could not be seen meaning that it was darker than normal. One unfortunate garbage person who got stuck with the night-shift is about to find the trouble.

The darkest alley way was the last place that he would have to go before he could return home and get some rest. He had just finished with it when he heard a strange noise that he could have sworn was someone laughing hysterically. Now this person had seen enough horror movies to know what happens when one's curiosity gets the best of him, but he figured that stuff like that can't actually happen in real life. Or could it?

He had just started to leave when he heard that same laughing sound again. It sounded like it came from the computer in the vehicle. Just then, the vehicle took off like a shot, driving around uncontrollably. He yelled out in horror while he tried unsuccessfully to regain control. Nothing he tried worked. It looked like it was all over for him.

Suddenly, the vehicle made an abrupt stop. Unfortunately for him, since he had neglected to fasten his seat belt he went flying out the car and smashed headfirst into the wall several feet from the vehicle. As he laid there dying he heard that same laugh again, except that it seemed more satisfied than before. What ever it was, it was gone. He slowly reached for his PET to try to call for help, before he could no longer maintain consciousness. He lifted his handheld device up to his face and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Pl-ea-se, Help . . . me." Those were his final words before his life ended. The call he made did however get through to its intended destination. The officials were notified and had dispatched someone to his location. What they would find would mean disaster for the rest of the world.

* * *

Early the next day, Chaud received a call from work. Protoman had to wake his operator who was looking forward to sleeping in for a couple of hours.

"Chaud," he said, "Wake up. You have an urgent e-mail." His operator groaned has he unwillingly slipped back to consciousness.

"Protoman, " he sighed, "What is it?"

"Urgent e-mail from the general."

"Read it to me."

"It says, 'Colonel, get down to the docks at pier thirteen. We may have our first case.'" the red navi paused for a second before asking, "Do you think it's good?" Chaud sighed as he realized what the message meant.

"For all our sakes, I hope it isn't. But we knew that it had to happen eventually."

A half-hour later, Lt. Colonel Chaud arrived at pier thirteen to investigate if what was suspected was true. He saw someone already there scanning the vehicle with his PET.

"Ah Colonel," he said, "I see the good general got you out here too."

"What have you got Connor?" Chaud stated drowsily.

Lt. Connor began, "Well, the good general said that this might be the first real case we've had. Unfortunately, I think he's right."

"Have you double checked your analysis? Gone over everything? Rechecked your conclusion?"

"Done all that sir, and it still leads me to the same conclusion."

"Have you contacted the base?"

"I was just about to."

Chaud was starting to tense up a bit. "I'll call base and report your findings. But for now, we need to get out of here."

"I'm with you sir."

As they turned to leave, the garbage vehicle started up and started towards them. Chaud reacted quickly, pushing his partner out of the way and jumping off to the side just in time to doge the rampaging truck. It spun around and made a second attempt at running them over, but was met with another failure as they once again dodged to the side. It spun around for the third try but both Chaud and Connor brandished their weapons and fired at the truck taking out the tires and the wheels making the rouge truck loose control and spin out.

The now harmless garbage truck lay on its side totally motionless as the duo approached it for inspection. After locating the port, they jacked in their navigators to find out what is wrong with the vehicle. What they found was something which confirmed their suspicions.

"Well Connor, it seems your suspicions were correct. The mavericks are here."

* * *

A fierce net battle was being waged in the battle machine computer of the Sparrow home. It was a Saturday morning and since they had minimal homework for the weekend James and Ann decided to have Patch, Naomi, and Kira over for some fun. They had already fought three net battles before the one currently being fought at this very moment between Patch and Kira. Ever since she moved two ACDC Town, Kira Chaud has been a greater opponent then Patch had ever competed against before.

Megaman X fired a few shots from his X-buster at his opponent who dodged backwards, but when he did a mine detonated right under him causing a good bit of damage to the navi. When the smoke cleared, the target was nowhere in sight.

"Uh oh," X and Patch said at the same time. They knew that when Kira's navi disappeared it meant trouble. And they were correct.

"Program advance, Infinite Vulcan," Kira exclaimed after slotting three Vulcan battle chips into her violet colored PET. Her violet armored navi received the weapon with great anticipation of firing the powerful gun at his blue opponent. "Fire!" The order was given and followed with not even a second's delay. The program advance fired round after round in quick succession all at the blue target which seemed unafraid of his impending defeat.

"Program advance, Pile Driver, go!" Patch had initiated his best advance a couple seconds too late. Although time did stop, X's energy had been depleted when it did. And because the room was well lit with sunlight, the Pile Driver was at its maximum power, meaning that it would deplete the other navi's energy as well. When time resumed both Megaman X and Kira's navi had been forced to retire from the battle. The match was a draw.

"Aw Patch, not again," she exclaimed in frustration, "you do this every time when I'm about to win. You manage to pull off some special move to try to win at the last second only to result in us both losing."

"Hey, I'm just as frustrated with that as you are," retorted Patch, "My timings still off. But still, that was a great match. You and Vile make a great team."

"Thanks. So do you and X."

"Well everyone," said Jimmy, "That concludes this round of our little competition we have going on today. What an exiting match. Those two are just brimming with natural talent like I have never seen."

"Hey bro, enough of the weird announcer voice already," said an annoyed Ann.

"Sorry. When I get excited I do that sometimes."

_Beep, beep, beep._ The beeping came from Kira's PET. It was the phone.

"_Kira, it's me._" It was Chaud. "_I was calling to tell you that I'm going to be a little later than I usually am._"

"Why?" she asked.

"_I'm chasing a criminal who is proving to be most elusive. The chase could take awhile. I was just calling so that you wouldn't worry._"

"Well, thanks Dad. I'll see you later."

"_Bye._" With that, the line was disconnected.

"What was that about?" Ann asked.

"Dad has a day off today but for some reason he got called back in. It sounded pretty serious from what I could tell."

"Well," Jimmy started, "Lets not worry about things that we have no control over."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed, "I believe that it is your turn to choose Jimmy.."

"All right," he answered, "I choose my sis.

"Alright, if you want to loose go ahead," Ann stated as she and her twin proceeded to jack in their navi's for another round of which-twin-is-stronger.

* * *

As the twins and their navis engaged in battle, someone was approaching the Sci lab mainframe. Sci Lab was the place where the leading Electopian scientists perform their research in network technology, Patch's father among them. The navi was weak and losing energy by the second, but he had just enough strength left to cross the link to the other side. When he entered the main computer, he collapsed on the ground but held his consciousness long enough to utter one sentence:

"I . . . need to see . . . Lan Hikari." With that the mysterious red navi lost consciousness.

X


	4. Zero

**If any of you have any suggestions for navi/operator characters, I will (within reason) be willing to incorporate it into this story. I will need: a description of the character's appearance and personality, a list of its abilities, and any other relevant information. Send your character(s) to me via review. I do not accept anonymous reviews. I will give credit to the creator of the character at the end of the chapter in which it first appears.**

**Chapter 4: Zero**

"How is he?"

"Well, I've stabilized him but I'm not sure how long I can keep him alive. There is a lot of damage to his programming. The copybot he's using can't hold him forever."

The red navi was laying semi-conscious on a lab table in the Sci Lab. He was aware of the people in the room standing above the table but other than that he was completely ignorant of his predicament. He could hear the two talking but was unable to determine the subject or even the words. They were all just garbled letters to him. He tried to open his eyes but he barely had enough energy left to keep him alive.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like what's happening to him. All I do know is that a vital part of him is missing."

"What part is he missing?"

"His foundation."

Those were the last words the red navi heard before he slowly slipped back into a state of unconsciousness.

Lan and Hub were in their office at the lab, waiting for Chaud. Lan called him because this navi might know something about the maverick situation.

"Lan, Megaman," he started, "How is he?"

"We're not sure. His data was severely damaged when we found him. It's like his data can't support him anymore. I've never seen corruption this bad before."

"He's unconscious now," Megaman said, "It may be awhile before you can get anything out of him."

"Thanks for telling me about this," Chaud said, "Call me the moment he wakes up."

"Of course."

The colonel walked to the window and looked into the room where the red navi lay. "I must say, I never expected to see him again."

"Neither did I," Lan replied, "I was wondering what happened to him after he disappeared."

"Well," Megaman began, "When he wakes up, he can tell us."

"So, how goes the hunting?" Lan asked.

"Not well," Chaud responded, "Ever since these mavericks showed up we've been losing people, good people. I just lost my partner on my last case. Lt. Connor. One of the best solders I ever knew."

"Chaud . . . "

"It doesn't matter now. People die in wars. That's a fact of life."

They stood there for only a few minutes, but it seemed longer to them. A sudden beep on Lan's PET interrupted them. "Lan, Chaud," Megaman said, "It looks like he's waking up."

"So soon? It seems that he is more resilient than I thought."

Chaud was the first to enter the room. He had a lot of questions to ask and didn't want to waste time. "Well Zero," he started, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

It took a moment for Zero to register the voice directed at him and another to remember who the voice belonged to. "Eugene Chaud. Yes, it has been a long time since we last met. And Lan Hikari too, and his navi Megaman E.x.E. How is it that I am able to exist here in this world?"

"Copy Bot," Megaman answered, "It's a robot that stores a navi program and alters its appearance to look like the navi inside it."

"An interesting creation."

"Zero," Chaud began, "I need to ask you some questions about the Mavericks. Do you know of them?"

Zero thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, I do know of the Maverick threat to the world."

"What do you know about them?"

"A great deal. I have even met their leader."

"Wait," Lan cut in, "They have a leader? How can they have a leader? I thought that they were infected with a virus and that made them mindless berserkers."

"You are correct, Lan Hikari, although that is not all that they are. How do you think that they are infected in the first place?"

"So," Megaman started, "You're saying that this leader infects a navi with this virus, and that virus somehow allows him to control the maverick? How could a navi be able to spread a navi infecting virus without it infecting himself?"

"He is a very powerful navi."

"Do you know his name or what he looks like?" the Colonel asked.

Zero thought for a moment but in the end came up with nothing. "I do not remember." He thought again before speaking again, "I seems like I once knew, but I am not sure."

"Don't strain yourself trying to remember," Lan warned, "It'll only drain more of your energy."

"Do you know anything about the Maverick Virus itself?" Zero was about to answer but before he could an alarm sounded and a voice called through the intercom.

"_All security to Dr. Hikari's lab. There is a break-in in progress. Repeat, all security to Dr. Hikari's Lab. There is a break-in in progress._" The group rushed to Lan's office only to find security guards and a trashed room. Lan rushed to his computer and frantically searched the database.

"Lan," Chaud started, "What are you looking for?"

"Come on, where is it," Lan whispered to himself. On the screen was Lan's private page where he stored his most secret programs. Lan was desperately looking through its sections. Finally he stopped on a secure page. "Oh, alright. It's still here."

"What's here?" Chaud asked. "What is it?"

"It's a special project we've been working on," Megaman answered.

Lan closed up the computer and started looking around; checking to make sure that nothing was missing. "Good, nothing's missing."

"What would anyone be after in here?" Zero asked.

"Several things actually," Lan replied, "But thankfully the most important thing is still here. I guess that security got here before the thief could take anything."

"Lan," Megaman started, "I think that it is time for Zero to rest now. The Copy Bot can only hold him for so long in his condition."

"You're right." Lan and Megaman approached Zero and told him that he must rest in the Medical Comp for a couple hours while they study his condition more closely. Chaud left to return to base.

Two hours later, school let out for the day and Patch was excited because his best friend Naomi was about to receive her custom navigator from his dad. Naomi has been without a custom navi for more than a year since her other navi was deleted. She took it hard but has since recovered from the loss of her friend and is ready for a new one. Her parents asked Dr. Hikari to program it and now it is ready. All her friends were very excited and happy for her.

"I wonder what kind it will be?" she asked Patch as they were walking home from school.

"I don't know," Patch replied, "But knowing my dad, I'm sure it will be awesome like X."

"Thanks," the blue navi said.

"It will be great, and I'm sure we will be friends. The only thing I know about it is that it will be an electric type. I asked your dad to make him that type."

It was a short walk to the metroline and then a short ride to Sci Lab to meet with Lan Hikari. On the way Naomi kept talking about what she thought her new navi was going to be like. "Patch," she started, "Did your dad happen to mention my navi? Did he say anything to you about what it would be like?"

After thinking for a moment, Patch replied, "No, not really. All he really told me is that you would really like it."

"Well that's good."

When they arrived at Sci Lab, the headed straight to Dr. Lan Hikari's office on the second floor, right next to his father's office. It took a minute for Lan to answer the door but when he did he let the two in immediately.

"Ah, Patch and Naomi, welcome." The two stepped into Lan's slightly messy office. The desk was over flowing with papers and there were some empty food containers on the table. This was about the way Lan's office always looked. "I've been expecting you. Your navi is ready."

Naomi was overjoyed with the prospect of finally having a custom navigator of her own. "Thank you for doing this, Dr. Hikari. I know you are busy."

"Oh, it's no problem. I haven't made a navi since I made Vile. I had fun programming." Suddenly, the door slid open, "Ah Megaman, good timing. Is she ready?"

"That she is. Here you go Naomi," the blue navigator said as he handed her a prototype PET, similar to Patch and Kira's. "Now, she's brand new, so don't go tiring her out or over doing it."

"I won't," Naomi promised.

"Good," Lan said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Turn her on."

Naomi pressed the button to activate the PErsonal Terminal. After loading dozens upon dozens of programs, the screen cleared and an image of a young blond haired girl appeared. She was wearing a purple jumpsuit with yellow highlights and stripes on the arms and legs. Her hair was long, almost touching the ground, and pulled into a pony tail. A small helmet, without a back, was on her head.

"Hello, I am Electra," She said.

Meanwhile, within the Sci Lab computer, a dark cloaked navi watched as they brought the new navi to life.

"So," the dark navi started, "Lan Hikari has made a third one."

X

**One last note, whenever a navi appears in the real world, it is using a Copy Bot unless it is written that it is not. I just wanted to clear that up.** **N.O.Ω**


	5. The Beginnig

**If any of you have any questions about anything that appears in this story or anything else about the Battle Network Universe in general, send me a review with the question and I will answer it to the best of my knowledge.**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning**

"So," said a dark figure coming into a poorly lit room, "He has made another one has he?"

"Yes, he has," said another coming in the opposite direction, "It is a female, called 'Electra'."

Another could be seen approaching from the left, "She is quite powerful. I recommend that we keep an eye on her as well."

"Agreed," said the first, "Now, how are the other two?"

A fourth figure is now seen entering the room, this one clearly female. "The subjects are both in excellent condition, though they have not displayed any unusual abilities, though they have yet to receive a true challenge."

"Then we shall have to send them one." The first looked to the second, "Whom shall we send, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought for a second before answering, "I believe that Chronus would appreciate the opportunity to do battle with a worthy opponent."

"I agree." He then looked to the third, "See to it that he is informed of his assignment."

"Yes, sir!" And with that, all four of them left

* * *

"_Beep, beep, beep!_" Patch's alarm sounded in the morning, much to his displeasure. "Patch, wake up. You have to go to Cyber City with your dad, remember?"

Patch was awake now. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight now," X answered.

"Alright, I'm up." Patch got up and proceeded to the shower. After taking one, he got dressed and made his way downstairs to find his dad eating a quick bowl of cereal.

"Ah Patch," Lan greeted, "You're up. I was thinking that I would have to go to Cyber City without you."

It was a Saturday and Patch didn't have any school on Monday, so Lan wanted to take Patch to Cyber City for a work assignment.

"Hey Dad." Patch quickly poured himself a bowl and sat down next to his dad as he was just finishing his breakfast. "So, why are we going to Cyber City again?"

"Well, it's sort of a project that they assigned me with. I was studying some of my grandfather's old notes and I found something interesting. It was about the effect of cyber energy on the real world. He theorized that there are certain spots in the world where a great deal of cyber energy has gathered in one place. These "Hot Spots" as he called them would have some interesting effects on the area."

"What sort of effects?" X asked.

"Stuff like increase network efficiency, more computer memory, things like that." By this time, Patch has already finished his cereal and they are out almost in the car. "But, if that was just all, they wouldn't be sending me all the way out to Cyber City. After further study, I've discovered that he actually found one of these spots and experimented on it with several others, and discovered something amazing about them." Lan paused for a couple seconds, but Patch was wanting to know what this discovery was.

"What did they find out?" Patch asked. But before Lan could answer, his auto-phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"_Hey Dr. Hikari, it's Dr. Freemen._" Dr. Lana Freemen, Naomi's mother, has been Lan's partner on several projects over the years. She was brining Naomi along like Lan was brining Patch. "_I was calling to tell you that we're going to be a little late getting to Cyber City._"

"It figures that the one time that I actually start out on time, is the one time that you are running late. How about that?"

"_Yeah well, don't get too excited. We're not going to be _THAT_ late, just an hour or so. I was just calling to let you know so you wouldn't be worried._"

"Thanks, and I'll remember that this time you were late. Bye." With that, they both hung up. "Well now Patch, it looks like we have some time to kill. What do you want to do when we get there?"

"I don't know. I don't know much about Cyber City."

"Well, we'll just figure it out when we get there." Lan started the car and drove it out of the drive way onto the street. About ten minutes, they were on the highway headed straight to their destination.

* * *

At Sci Labs, Zero was about to receive a visitor. He was using the modified copy bot that Lan and Hub had made for him. This was quite a situation the red navi was in. Never in his life did he ever imagine that he would become as weak as he had become. _Knock, knock, knock._

"You may enter, Colonel Chaud. "The automatic door made a swishing sound as it opened.

"Hello, Zero." The Colonel was a little surprised that the red navi new who it was, but he didn't press the matter, as he had a more important subject to ask. "Zero, do you know who it is I work for?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "You work for the military, do you not?"

"Not exactly," he started, "You see, I work for a branch off of the military that was formed specifically to deal with this Maverick crisis we're in. Although, lately it seems that no matter what we do, nothing ever changes for the better." Chaud paused for a moment.

"That must be quite disheartening. You fight your hardest, but maybe the Mavericks are just too powerful for you."

"Yeah well," he continued, "We're not about to give up. Anyway, the reason I bring this up is that I have an important question to ask you. My superiors are aware of who and what you are and they have decided that we need you on our team. Would you join the Maverick Hunters?"

Zero thought for a long moment. There was a lot on his mind already; and now he is asked to join a team to fight evil and corruption. On one side, he wanted to accept Chaud's offer. It would be a great chance to join the fight against the evil he knows. On the other side however, he doesn't believe that he is strong enough to assist the Hunters.

"I'm sorry Colonel Chaud," the red navi started, "but I'm afraid that in my current state, I would only be a hindrance to your efforts. If only I was not in this condition I would be able to offer my skills to you, but I am not in my full health so I must decline."

"Well," the disappointed Colonel started, "I may be able to offer you a solution to your problem."

"What would that be?"

"I have access to a certain individual who knows more about you than you most likely do. I might be able to persuade him to repair you so that you would be in your top condition. Would you join us then?"

Zero thought again before answering, "I would consider it. I would very much like to see the good doctor again."

"Then I will make it so." With that, Colonel Eugene Chaud left to fulfill his end of the agreement.

"Hey Chaud, do you really think that you can convince the doctor to fix Zero?" Protoman asked.

"Well, I'll certainly do my best. We desperately need Zero's skills if we are going to survive much longer."

"Zero is powerful, but he is still just one navi. We'll need more people than just Zero on our side."

"I know, Protoman." Chaud paused for a second and thought, '_I know we are losing this war, but we need all the help we can get. But even if we had more people like Zero, we still might not have enough power to stop the Mavericks._'

Chaud is correct. They would need more power on their side, but no one knows what can save them. All they can do is combat them the best they can with as much strength as they can muster. Sooner or later though, the Maverick Hunters will fall, and with them the best defense against the Mavericks will be gone and they will easily be able to over run the planet. It is only just a matter of time.

"So," Protoman started, "What can we do?"

X


	6. Maverick Attack

**Chapter 5: The Maverick Attack**

"Were here." Lan and Patch had just arrived at Cyber City, and were eager to get to the hot spot. During the ride, Patch had been wondering what they would find there, and what these spots could really do. "Well Patch, since we've got an hour to kill, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Patch was amazed by how advanced the entire city looked. Cyber City was one of the world's leading experts in internet technology. As a result, new technology was put into practice here.

"Yeah I know. When I first got here, I was overwhelmed by how impressive everything looks." They started to drive through the square of the city, a place Lan had become familiar with when he lived here twenty five years ago when he was in the sixth grade. "I know what we could do. Let's go to the battle chip shop, Aster land. The owner is a good friend of mine, but I haven't seen him in a while."

Lan pulled into a parking space close to the front. When they walked in, Patch was impressed with the efficiency of it all. He saw the rows of good battle chips some of which he had only heard of but never before seen.

The clerk, attracted to the sound of the bell ring when Lan opened the door, looked over to the two customers. "Welcome to Aster land. Hey, you're Dr. Hikari, aren't you?"

"Yep," Lan replied, "And this is Patch. You must be Noah Aster, Tab's kid."

"Yeah," Noah answered, "You know my father? Oh, that's right! I remember you now. So what brings you to Cyber City?"

"Research. Is Tab around? I wanted to see him while we were here."

"He's in the back. You can go back there if you want."

"Thanks." Lan walked into the back room to see his old friend while Patch and Noah stayed up front.

"It must be cool to have a dad who works at Sci Lab, isn't it?" Noah asked.

"Yeah it is. It must be cool to have a dad who owns a battle chip shop branched out all over Electopia."

"Yes, but your dad's job is cooler than my dad's. But don't get me wrong, my dad is cool and we have a good job, it's just that Sci Lab is a very prestigious place. Your dad deals with the latest technology. He even does research on new technologies. I can't imagine what he might be researching now."

Patch stood still for a moment with a blank expression before saying, "Do you always talk fast like that?"

"Not all the time. I talk even faster when I'm excited or nervous. I don't know why."

"Well, whatever the reason, i lkie you. I'm Patch," he said extending his hand towards Noah.

"Glad to meet you." Noah took Patch's hand and shook it. "Do you have a custom navi? Well, I'm sure you do but can I see him?"

Patch took out his custom PET. "This is Megaman X."

"Call me X. Nice to meet you Noah," X greeted.

"Wow!" he exclaimed,"You are an awesome navigator X! Do you. . ." Noah was interrupted by the door bell. "Welcome to Aster Land."

* * *

"Welcome back Colonel. Have you succeeded in recruited Zero?"

"Yes sir General, but there is one thing that I had to promise him."

"Well, what is it?"

"I promised him that I would take him to see Dr. Wily." The General sighed and rubbed his temples. "General, this is the only way I could get him in. He says that he is weak and wouldn't help us."

"Colonel, you know they would never allow that. I wouldn't even allow that."

"He won't join any other way. Wily is the only one who can fix him."

The General sighed and continued to rub his temples. "I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Gen. . ." Chaud was interrupted by the intercom alert. It was a maverick alert. The General was called to the Operations Room.

"General," said one of the "spotters" named Alia Parker. A spotter is a person who watches for maverick activity and directs the field agents. "I have picked up a maverick reading in Cyber City. Class five."

"Are there any of our people in the vicinity of Cyber City?" The General asked.

"Checking. . . Yes, Major Parker and Captain Johnson. I'm calling them right now."

"Colonel, I want you to proceed to Cyber City to assist your team."

"Yes sir," Chaud said as he ran out the door.

Alia had just contacted Major Parker and Captain Johnson. "Major, Captain," Alia started, "I have picked up a class five maverick in your area. I'm sending you the location now. Colonel Chaud is heading your way to provide back up."

"_Got it. Were on our way._"

* * *

An hour later, Lan and Patch met up with Dr Freemen and Naomi who had already arrived at the area where the hot spot was supposedly located. They were currently setting up the equipment necessary for determining whether or not the spot is there.

"I can't wait to find out what these places can really do," said Patch excitedly.

"We have to find it first," replied Naomi, "If it's not here then we'll have to go home."

After a couple minutes of scanning around, Lan and Lana were fairly certain that there was indeed a hot spot here, much to Patch's excitement. However, before they could even begin their analysis, they needed a piece of equipment that Lan had absentmindedly forgotten to take with him.

"Lan," Lana scolded him, "You are so thick headed."

"I know, I know. Patch could you and Naomi go get it?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Sure, Dr Hikari." After they left the main room, the door behind them instantly shut. "Hey, what happened?"

Suddenly, a sinister face appeared on Patch's PET screen and started to speak, "_Well, well, what have we got here? Two kids outside while I've got their parents inside._"

"Who are you," Patch asked.

The face laughed a bit before introducing itself, "_I am Chronus, and if you want to see your parents alive and well, you two would jack into the old WWW computer and make your way to the to meet me. I wish to face you in battle._"

"Alright then, we'll see you inside and we'll defeat you!"

"_Oh, it won't be that easy. You see, there is a limited amount of air in that room and it is completely airtight. Also, the WWW computers you must go through are separated from each other. To open the door, you will need four key data in the each computer area. It will take time to get to the computer where I am and even longer to get to me. Even now your parents are running out of oxygen while you two are just standing there._"

"You coward," Naomi said angrily, "If you really wanted to fight us, why not come to us directly?"

This made Chronus laugh even more. "_Oh come now, where is the fun in that. I want to see you two struggle a bit before I crush your pathetic navis._" With that, Chronus' image disappeared from Patch's PET screen.

Patch growled angrily before saying, "Come on, we don't have any other choice but to play this his way."

"Alright," Naomi agreed, "When we get to him he is going to regret ever being a criminal." With that the duo rushed into the former expo site the WWW base occupies.

The first computer they came to was that of the Seaside Town Pavilion. It was an aquarium based area with walkways of water that have sharks in them. If one was caught by a shark, it would spit him back to the start. Needless to say, this was a tricky area. After conversing with the local operating program, they discovered that in order to unlock the barrier preventing them from accessing the key data needed to proceed to where Chronus is located they would need to find a fish program and put it into the correct fish tank behind them. It was difficult because of the sharks, but with X and Electra both working together they managed to return all the fish programs to their rightful tanks and obtain the first of four key data.

Next was the Green Town Pavilion Computer. After talking with the local program, they discovered that in this garden-like area, there were squares of dirt in which grass grew after one steps off of it. The significance of this is that one cannot step on the grass; otherwise one will be arrested and taken to a jail area at the start. In order to pass through, one must hit all the switches in the path without stepping on the grass to open the barrier guarding the second key data. It was difficult because the walkways formed a little maze. The two of them figured out which way to go then they stepped on and off each square at the same time until they came to the end, hitting each switch along the way. They picked up the key data before heading to the next computer.

In the Sky Town Pavilion Computer, they found a large open area with clouds above them; however it appeared that there was a storm blowing throughout this place. The program informed them that there was a virus in this area causing the storm and only by defeating it would they obtain the third key data. Since this virus has surrounded itself with a giant storm cloud, fighting it the conventional way would be useless, but the way to defeat it, said the program, was to use the mobile cloud to navigate the storm clouds and collect the seven rainbow fragments that, when combined, would allow the user to surround the virus with a rainbow ring and delete it. Only one of them could ride on the cloud, so X would went up there while Electra navigated him to each fragment. In this manner, they succeeded in deleting the storm virus and collecting the third key data.

The final key data was located in the Central Town Pavilion, but blocking them were three powerful flame viruses. Because of the layout of this area, they could not just outright attack it. They split up to traverse the maze of long walkways faster. However, when they got too close, the virus would bombard them with a fiery storm. X and Electra had to take cover behind one of large blocks that lay around in some places. It was difficult to get to the viruses but once they approached them, deleting them was easy. Their reward was the final key data.

After collecting all four key data, Patch and Naomi came to the door which separated them from their parents, Lan Hikari and Lana Freemen. They imputed the key data and opened the door only to find them not there. That's when Chronus reappeared on Patch's PET screen.

"_Congratulations Patch, X, Naomi, and Electra. You have made it to the room that I had sealed off, but unfortunately I had your parents moved to a different location so as to give us some privacy for our battle._"

Naomi had had enough of this, "Where are they, Chronus? They had better be safe!"

"_Relax girl,_" Chronus laughed as he talked, "_They are lying unconscious in a secret room which will become available to you should you defeat me. However, when you lose, your navis will be deleted and you will die of suffocation._" As he said that, the door closed again, trapping the two of them inside. "_Of course, should you two fail to defeat me before you run out of air, I will win because there will be no one to operate your navis._"

"We won't lose!" Patch exclaimed quite heroically, "You will be the one to fail." Patch and Naomi jacked into the WWW Base Computer in which the villain Chronus was hiding.

"Jack in, EXECUTE!"

With that, they started the battle for their lives.

X

To Be Continued X


	7. The Battle

**Previously on Megaman Alpha 1**: _"Congratulations Patch, X, Naomi, and Electra. You have made it to the room that I had sealed off, but unfortunately I had your parents moved to a different location so as to give us some privacy for our battle."_

_Naomi had had enough of this, "Where are they, Chronus? They had better be safe!"_

_"Relax girl," Chronus laughed as he talked, "They are lying unconscious in a secret room which will become available to you should you defeat me. However, when you lose, your navis will be deleted and you will die of suffocation." As he said that, the door closed again, trapping the two of them inside. "Of course, should you two fail to defeat me before you run out of air, I will win because there will be no one to operate your navis."_

_"We won't lose!" Patch exclaimed quite heroically, "You will be the one to fail." Patch and Naomi jacked into the WWW Base Computer in which the villain Chronus was hiding._

_"Jack in, EXECUTE!"_

**Chapter 6: The Battle**

As soon as X and Electra materialized in the WWW Base Computer, they saw an extensive field of ruins, as if there had been a great explosion. It was quite a sight for them. As far as they could see there were ruined structures, vast holes, and piles of debris. This area would be an interesting field to fight in.

Before X could take his first step, he spotted a figure coming out from behind a ruined building. The figure was quite tall, at least a good foot above X, maybe two. He was muscular and had what looked like a large broadsword attached to his waist and a bladed fin on his left forearm. As he stepped closer, his facial features became clear. On his head was a black helmet with white detail lines which complemented his body suit and armor. His eyes were also black, so much so that one could almost see oneself in them, and across the bridge of his nose down to the edge of his mouth was a thin scar. The scariest thing about him was his smile but it was not just the sharp pointed teeth, although they did contribute to the look, it was the way they framed his face which had an almost demonic look because of his smile and pale white skin. He was definitely an intimidating foe.

"Ah," he said, "The two gallant heroes have come to fight the bad guy to the death. Well, it's certainly a pleasure meeting you all, but I'm afraid that our time is almost up."

"You're right about that, Chronus," said X quite bravely despite the force before him.

"Our time is almost up," Electra said equally as brave, "Except that you are the one who'll be gone when this is done!"

Chronus laughed at the two navigator's courage, "You two are something aren't you. You stand up to the likes of me and stare right into my eyes without so much as twitching. I applaud your bravery and courage; however that will not be enough to save you or your operator's parents. Defeating me will take more than what you have. I'll enjoy this battle immensely." With that said, Chronus raised his sword in a battle stance. He was ready to fight.

As X moved into his fighting stance, two slits on the side of his helmet moved out to cover his mouth and nose and a green see-through visor lowered over his eyes. When in his fighting stance, his left arm changed into his X-buster weapon. Electra's long free-flowing hair divided into two long pig tails and the back of her helmet closed up. Two slits on the side of her helmet also moved to cover her mouth and nose. Gauntlets appeared on her hands and two small blades slid out from the back of the wrist. They were now both ready for battle.

Before the duo could make the first move, Chronus raised his long, broadsword up. As he did this, two smaller blades came off of the sides which were then grabbed by two slightly smaller, armor-less copies of the navi. A barrier also formed around the real Chronus. The copies brought their blades to their fighting position, level with the head pointed out, and the real Chronus asked, "Are you two ready for this?"

Their reply was short and swift, "Battle routine, set!"

Their operators replied, "EXECUTE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two maverick hunters, Parker and Johnson, had just arrived at the old base only to find all the doors tightly sealed. They could find no other point of entry anywhere around the building.

"Alia," the Major called on his PET, "We can't find any way into the WWW base. Is there any way you can get us in?"

"_Checking,_" Alia replied. The spotter's computer skills were what got her into the Maverick Hunters. If there was any way in, she would find it, whether by searching the maps of the base or by hacking into the mainframe and overriding the door controls. "_Alright guys, I've opened the front door but I can't seem to find the specific location of the maverick. It could be in one of the lower levels or there could be some sort of jamming device somewhere in the base. I'll keep working on the problem. You guys be careful._"

"Roger that. We are now entering the base and proceeding with the search. We'll let you know when we have something. Parker out." The two proceeded into the old base not knowing that at that very moment there was a battle being waged inside the computer mainframe.

* * *

X growled in frustration. Whenever he or Electra tried to attack the real Chronus, either the Chronus copies would intercept the shot or the barrier would deflect it. Also, the villain didn't really involve himself in the battle; he let his copies do all of the work, only attacking from afar with blasts from the palm of his hand or swinging his mammoth blade only when they got too close.

The copies were very fast, rushing up in front and quickly slashing with the small sword. Luckily, X's reflexes were fast enough to keep up, as were Electra's. It seemed that the duplicates could be damaged, as when they took hits for their master, they flinched. A few well placed buster shots and one of the fakes was deleted.

"Alright," they both said simultaneously, "One down!"

"I hate to make this harder on you two," mocked Chronus, "But I can make another one just as easily as you can destroy them." The maverick started drawing energy towards himself.

"Quickly Electra," Naomi called to her navigator, "He's vulnerable. I'll send a fan to blow away his shield, then you attack. Battle chip fan, slot in." A fan device materialized in front of the female navi which blew away her opponent's barrier. Electra dashed forward as fast as she could, but before she could reach her target a duplicate threw itself in front of the attack. It was knocked back a little by the charged slash while Chronus himself remained unaffected.

Patch took the opportunity to send his navi one of his best program advances, Giga Cannon 2. The powerful weapon appeared on X's arm and a second later he fired, sending the massive blast towards the maverick. Chronus gasped as he saw the attack coming and knew he could not stop it or move out of the way in time. As the tremendously powerful blast hit the target, a large explosion expanded outward, engulfing the copy, instantly deleting it.

As the smoke cleared, they could hear hysterical laughing coming from the maverick. "Excellent work you two," Chronus applauded, "Very nice. Had that attack actually hit me, I would be nearly deleted, at your mercy as the humans might say. Unfortunately, my barrier regenerated just before the blast hit. Oh well, too bad for you." He began laughing again.

* * *

The two Maverick Hunters finally arrived outside the blast door guarding the entrance to the room where Patch and Naomi were locked inside. They tried to open the door, but it remained tightly sealed.

"_Major, Captain,_" the spotter began, "_That door in front of you is not being controlled by the base system. It must be controlled by the maverick. I can't find any way to open it. You'll have to find some other way in._"

"Major," Captain Johnson started, "There seems to be a port on the wall here. Maybe we can use it to get into the area where the maverick is."

"It's worth a shot," Major Parker said, "Jack in, Grenade Man. EXECUTE!"

"Jack in, Gemini Man. EXECUTE!"

The two hunter navies materialized inside the WWW Base Comp on a platform that doesn't connect with the rest of the area. The team looked around for a moment to see any other possible way over.

"I don't see any way across," stated Gemini Man, "Do you?"

"Nope," replied Grenade Man. Suddenly, he heard a large explosion which naturally drew his attention. "Did you hear an explosion?"

"Yeah. I think it came from over there." He pointed towards the ruined area inside the comp where there was a smoke cloud rising.

"It sounded like a program advance, but mavericks don't use battle chips."

"Sirs" Gemini Man said addressing the hunters, "We believe that there may be a civilian in there fighting the maverick."

"Make that two civilians," interrupted Grenade Man, "The smoke just cleared and I can see three navis. I figure that the blue armored one and the one in the purple and yellow one are the civilians and the tall black one is the maverick. From the looks of things, I'd say that the civilians are winning."

The operators looked impressed. Two civilians taking on a class five maverick and winning was not something that they had ever heard of before. "I hope that we can find some way to get across," Johnson said, "Mavericks don't fight the way civilians are used to. But they must be good if one of them can use a program advance."

"If they win," Major Parker started, "We should see if the General would be willing to let them in. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

X and Electra, as well as their operators, had had enough of Chronus and his obnoxious laughter. X charged his buster and Electra gathered all her electrical energy into her swords in preparation for their final assault. First, the blue navi unleashed his most powerful charge shot yet directly at the maverick, hoping to take out the shield. This would leave Chronus wide open for Electra's attack to damage and stun him which would leave him open for more attacks. Unfortunately, this plan backfired, as Chronus quickly disappeared.

"Too slow, little ones!" Chronus taunted as he reappeared behind both of them and swung his massive blade, slashing both of them and doing considerable damage. Next, the evil navi opened fire on them while they were on the ground. But before the shots hit, their operators saved them.

"Battle chip . . . Antidamage," they both said in short breathes as they were already feeling the air in the room getting thin, "Slot . . . in."

As soon as the maverick's attacks had hit, the targets instantly disappeared and six star blades shot towards the attacker, all hitting him but not doing any damage. X and Electra reappeared where they vanished. Suddenly, Chronus dashed to X, knocking Electra away with a sword attack. He grabbed the blue navi in a choke hold with the free arm and held the long broadsword close to the helpless navi's face, about ready to cut it off.

"You've been a worthy opponent," the evil maverick whispered, "But now I have to cut our relationship a bit short." As he said this, he touched the blade to X's forehead and started to push it into the helmet, cracking it as he pushed. "Goodbye, Megaman X"

Electra reached towards her doomed partner screaming, "No!"

"X . . . no!" Patch yelled despite the fact that he was almost to the point of passing out from lack of air.

Before Chronus could finish his victim, X's whole body began to glow a bright white, obscuring sight of him. At the same time, Patch's PET said in its automated voice, "Adaptations complete. Beginning form change." Then a force of energy repelled Chronus like like-sided magnets. When the maverick refused to release the glowing form, he was knocked away by a wave of energy that resulted from X emerging from the state of transformation he was in, which also disabled the barrier. He looked like a combination of himself and Chronus. His helmet was black with white detail lines around the edges and his visor was now completely black like the maverick's eyes. His armor and bodysuit was also black with white lines. In his hands was a broadsword, smaller than Chronus' but still quite long and wide.

"Whoa," he said upon completing the form change, "This is . . . interesting."

"This is getting good. Now I can delete you while you're using your ability." But Chronus was dead wrong. He dashed towards his look-alike only to have X block the attack and counter with a swing of his own. This caught the maverick by surprise, which X took advantage of with a few shots of his form enhanced buster, effectively knocking him down for a few seconds, which was all X needed to finish the maverick off. X leapt high into the air and brought the blade down on Chronus, stabbing him in the middle of his back.

"Ugh! Aaaahhhh!" was all he could say before his energy slipped away, taking his body along with it. Electra walked up to X and put her hand on his shoulder. X's helmet opened up and his visor retreated back into his helmet revealing his eyes. They both breathed a huge sigh of relief as did their operators when the doors opened, letting new air in for them to breath.

* * *

"Alia," Major Parker called the spotter, "The door's opened. Do you still detect the maverick?"

"_No. I don't understand. What did you guys do?_"

"We didn't do anything," Captain Johnson answered, "The door just opened while we were inside the mainframe. We did see three navis fighting two-on-one. We think the one was the maverick we detected."

"_So who were the other two?_"

"We think they were civilians. Were entering the room now."

* * *

After the door opened, two guys in plain clothes rushed into the room, what they found was not what they expected.

"Hey," one of them said, "Are you two kids alright?"

"We are now," Patch replied, "Who are you guys?"

The two guys looked between each other before answering, "We can't tell you."

"Are you two here about that navi we just fought?" Naomi asked, "'Cause if you are, we just deleted it."

Before he could answer, X called, "Patch, something's happening. I think a virus is coming from the data remains of that navi. It looks like a sort of head, but it's got debris attached to the back of it." The two strangers looked at each other with a worried look before jacking in their own navis into the computer.

"X, delete it," Patch ordered. X fired his enhanced buster at the strange virus, but the shots passed right through it. Just then, two strange navis appeared in the computer area. They passed in front of X and Electra, each holding a strange looking weapon towards the virus.

"You two jack out immediately. We'll handle this."

Before they could use their weapons on the virus, it flew past them to X. It impacted on X's armor, which absorbed it. X reverted into his normal form with the virus trying to invade X's body. X felt the virus causing his body to come apart while simultaniously trying to hold it together. The virus was causing X so much pain that he started to cry out. Electra tried run up to him but the two navis stopped her.

"Let me go! We have to help him!" she said as she struggled against them.

"There's nothing we can do," said one of the navis, "This virus is capable of possessing any navi, regardless of strength. Your friend is gone."

However, when he said that, X's symbol lit up and soon the light surrounded his entire body. The screaming stopped and soon there was an explosion of light and X collapsed on the ground. The two navis restraining Electra were shocked to say the least; they had never seen this happen. Immediately, Electra ran to her fallen friend and kneeled down close to his head. She could sense no trace of the virus in him.

"X," she whispered to him. When he didn't answer, she called again, a little louder, "X."

Slowly, the blue navi opened his eyes. When he saw who was calling him he answered in a broken voice, "Electra. What happened? I remember . . . incredible pain and then . . . nothing."

"I . . . I don't know."

Suddenly, one of the stranger's PET phones started to ring, "_Major, Captain, I'm in Cyber City, on my way to your location. What's your situation?_"

"The maverick has been deleted, Colonel," the Major answered.

"_Well done you two,_" the Colonel congratulated.

"It wasn't us, sir."

"_Well, who did?_" The two looked at the Patch and Naomi who were staring at X. Patch had jacked him out but he wasn't recovered like he should have been. In fact, he was unconscious.

"A couple of kids and their navis, sir. And sir, one of the navis was attacked by the virus, but he resisted it.

X


	8. The Situation Explained

**_To all of you people who are nice enough to review, I would like to say that a proper review is more than one statement. Reviews are for telling authors what you like or not like about the story. I do not accept reviews of this kind._**

**Chapter 7: The Situation Explained**

After their encounter with the strange virus, Colonel Chaud arrived. He talked with the two strangers for a little bit before getting to Patch and Naomi. The Colonel asked them of their fight with the evil navigator and about what they knew of him. Then he talked to Dr. Hikari and Dr. Freemen of what they knew about the situation, which was very little. The kids knew that Chaud knew more about the situation than he was letting on, but it was hard to tell how much he knew.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from Chaud's PET; it was his autophone, which he and the two strangers moved out of ear shot to answer. Obviously, he did not want any of the others to hear what was said. When they came back, the Colonel asked Lan, Lana, Patch, and Naomi to come with them. He did not disclose the location of their destination. They were led into the back of the van; the two guys were in the front, driving, while Chaud stayed in the back with the rest of them. The whole situation seemed so mysterious to the kids.

The trip took about an hour, but it seemed longer to the kids because they were quite anxious. Their trip was also a little bit awkward because there was very little conversation between any of them. Any time Patch or Naomi tried to ask a question about their predicament, Chaud would say that he couldn't tell them. During the trip, Patch observed that his father looked like he was deep in thought, but he was not certain of what he was thinking of.

Eventually, the van slowed down and stopped. They could hear the drivers up front talking with someone before the vehicle moved again, this time slower. Soon, the van stopped, this time they could feel that the engine had been turned off. Next, the door slid open and Chaud got out and told everyone to follow. When Patch and Naomi left the vehicle, they could see where they where.

They were in a tunnel where there were some vehicles parked. The group followed the Colonel to an elevator in the back of the tunnel. After a brief trip down, they arrived at their destination, what Patch thought was a secret underground base. The doors opened to reveal a wide entry corridor which had two guards who quickly stood to attention when they saw the Colonel. After walking down the corridor, they came to an intersection, and in front of them was another elevator, which they all entered. This one could go to more floors than the first one. After the elevator arrived at its destination, and a brief walk, the group finally came to a door, which the taller of the two guys opened. Chaud entered the room first, followed by Dr. Hikari and Dr. Freemen. Patch and Naomi hesitated a moment before the entered the room; the two strangers followed and closed the door.

Inside the room was a large rectangular table with many chairs around it, which gave the kids the impression that this was a meeting room of sorts. Chaud and the other two sat on the left side of the table while Lan, Lana, Patch, and Naomi sat on the right. Before Patch could ask why they were here, another door opened and in walks a uniformed man with short, black hair and grey eyes that seemed to complement his eyes. He was also tall; taller than anyone Patch had ever seen before. His face was square and tough, like someone who had been fighting his whole life. Chaud and the strangers immediately stood up and saluted, and in response to this, the other four stood up.

"At ease," the person said, "I'm General Jason Tran. Before we can proceed, there is something which you two need to do." When General Tran said this, Chaud slid two thin documents over to Patch and Naomi.

"What are these?" Patch asked.

"Non-disclosure agreements," the General responded, "They basically say that you give your absolute word to keep the information you are about to receive here a secret. You both have to sign it, other wise you both must leave immediately."

Patch thought for a moment before asking, "How come Dad and Dr. Freemen don't have to sign one of these?"

"Because," the tall guy answered evasively.

Patch realized from his answer that they were in on this. If his father and, especially, Dr. Freemen, because of her negative feelings towards the army, were working with the military, then it must be something dangerous and important. After a couple more seconds of thinking, Patch signed. Naomi did not need another moment to sign. She was curious, but worried that this might be too much for her and Patch.

"Alright," General Tran started, "Let's proceed." He sat down at the head of the table and leaned back a little before starting. "Have you two heard of the mysterious attacks that have been happening in Netopia?" the two nodded, "Well, they were not committed by some unknown attacker. They were all committed by navis." He paused for a second to let it sink in.

"Not just any navis," Chaud said.

"They're powerful and insane," the other guy said.

"They've been possessed by a virus," the tall one said, "You've seen it. It almost possessed your blue navi, but somehow didn't."

"We call them 'Mavericks'," the General stated, "They're unlike any force we've encountered. They have all the abilities of the host navi, except stronger. Some will attack anyone in sight, while others seem intelligent and act with a purpose. The virus is capable of infecting any program connected to the network. This means that they can infect not only navigators but also machines connected to the real world, and even other viruses."

"Not only are Mavericks powerful," Chaud started, "But they seem to have ever increasing numbers. No matter how many we take out, more just replace them."

This was hard news for the two kids. To think that there were these powerful viruses out there possessing navis and making them go crazy, and it could strike any time. Needless to say, their sense of security has been completely shattered at this point.

"The only reason the Mavericks haven't caused a major incident yet," the General explains, "is because the governments of the world formed this top secret military organization specifically for dealing with the Maverick threat. Until now, we've done the best we could to keep them in Netopia, but as you know they have finally made their way over here to Electopia. To be perfectly honest, we knew they would eventually breach our containment efforts. We're trying our best to eliminate them before they spread too far, but they have already killed at least one person and attempted several others."

This shocked the kids. These Mavericks are capable of killing people in the real world. No one is safe; navis and people have to watch out.

Throughout this briefing, Patch had been wondering how they could keep this a secret, especially with the Mavericks being able to take action on the real world. It didn't seem possible to conceal this for very long. "How long have you known about this? How have we not heard anything about this?"

"We've known for several years now." This surprised Patch greatly. They've known for years and they haven't stopped the problem. Not only are the Mavericks so vast in numbers but they are also stronger than the best army on the planet. "And honestly, I don't know how the secret has been maintained for this long."

"Why have you brought us here?" Naomi finally asked, "What could we possibly do to help you people?"

"Under normal circumstances, you two would only be here to sign the nondisclosure agreement. However, Major Parker and Captain Johnson have informed me that your blue navi has actually destroyed a virus." This got Lan and Lana's attention. "We have not been able to find a vaccine for it."

"Did X really destroy a Maverick Virus," Lan asked.

"I did not enjoy the experience, but I definitely killed it," X responded.

Lan was really surprised to discover that his own creation was capable of destroying a seemingly indestructible virus. "General," Lan started, "If I can determine exactly how X eliminated the virus. . ."

"You can find a cure." General Tran completed, "That's why I wanted you two here. Can you tell us how this navi could do it?"

Lan thought for a minute before answering, "I'm not sure how. The only thing I know of is that I made X with the most adaptive program ever created, but I had no idea that it could adapt a virus as powerful as the Maverick Virus, otherwise I would have used it a long time ago."

"Get started as soon as you can."

"What about us?" Naomi asked, "What will happen to us?"

"You two are free to return home. It would be best for you not to tell anyone where you were today, for your own safety. We'll see to it that you both get home."

"Well," Patch started, a little nervously, "Now that we know about this, we would like to help."

The General smiled a small smile, "Look kid, just because you beat one Maverick doesn't mean you're ready to take on the rest of them. It's nice that you want to help, but there isn't anything that two fourteen year-old kids can do to help the most elite Military organization ever assembled."

"Well sir, if you need someone to operate X, you need me. X can destroy Mavericks. That's an advantage I'm sure you don't want to let go of. I'm the only one who knows how to operate him."

"Patch, I know you want to help, but I don't want you involved in this. It's too dangerous. You and X could get killed."

The teen choked a small laugh down, finding his father's statement funny. "That's ironic coming from you, Dad. Remember some of those stories you told me when I was a kid? You went off to do what you knew you had to do despite what Grandpa or Grandma told you."

"Dr. Hikari is right," the General said, "This situation is much too dangerous for you. I appreciate your willingness to help, but even if I wanted you to join, you're too young to work for the military. Now, if there is nothing else, this meeting is done." With that, the General, Chaud, Johnson, and Parker got up to leave. Lan told Lana to take the kids home while he stays to talk with the General.

* * *

As General Tran sat down in his office, joined by Colonel Chaud, Dr. Hikari entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Dr. Hikari, is there something else you need to talk about?"

"Well sir," he started but stuttered trying to find the right words to say what was on his mind, "I'm not sure you're correct in rejecting Patch." The General rubbed his temples like he always did when he had to deal with situations like this. "He's really a skilled operator, as good as any one here, and X has the ability to destroy Mavericks. I don't think you shouldn't count him out just because he is a kid."

"What if I let him join? What would he do, join a Hunter Team? Would the other guys just accept him instantly? What if he went into a live combat situation?" Those were questions Lan knew that the answers were arguments against his proposal. It was hard for him to even suggest, but he knew that Patch and X were good enough to join the Maverick Hunters, and frankly, the Maverick Hunters needed them. "You know, Dr. Hikari, that this job requires more of a person than exceptional net battle skills. I'm surprised that you would even suggest that your son should join us."

Lan looked down before responding, "Believe me, General, this does not come easy for me, asking you to allow my son to join a military organization and be put on the frontlines of a war that the civilian population has no idea is being waged, but we are desperate. We need skilled operators more than anything. I believe that X may be the key to evening the score against the Mavericks."

"Why do say that."

"Sir, X has potential to manifest other abilities that no other navi could possibly ever hope to have. X is a special navi."

"Yes, I know that you spent a lot of time working that project, and two others, but I also know that you superiors at Sci Lab stopped that project because it failed to live up to expectations. Why do have such faith in a failed experiment?"

The Doctor sighed at the General's question. "I know that X and the others failed even my expectations, but recent circumstances have confirmed my original expectations."

"Look," the General started, obviously tired of this argument, "Even if X is as powerful as you say, why should I let Patch join? He's not even old enough to be drafted."

"Patch is the only one skilled enough to operate X to the best he can get."

"If, and I strongly stress _IF_, Patch did join, what team would take him? He's just a kid; no one would take him seriously."

"I would take him, sir," this statement Colonel Chaud made surprised the General, "And I would make sure that none of the other guys treat him bad."

"You, Colonel, would do this?" Chaud nodded.

"So, General, will you grant my request?"

This was a difficult decision for the General. On one side, he was being asked to accept a teenager as a full fledged Maverick Hunter, a kid who has never been involved in something as big as a war. On the other side, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a skilled net battler and a navi capable of destroying not only Mavericks but also the virus possessing the navi hosts. "This decision goes against my better nature, but I'll let Patch Hikari join Team Alpha 1." Lan and Chaud were surprised at the General's answer. Lan honestly thought that he would have to convince him more or that he would say no. "Under the condition that he would not be an actual Maverick Hunter therefore he is not an actual member of Alpha 1. His safety is your responsibility Colonel."

"Agreed," They both said simultaneously.

"Be advised that if he proves too much of a problem he will be off the team and will never again become involved in any Maverick Hunter activity."

"Understood," Lan said.

"Now," the General said with a sigh, "I'll somehow convince my superiors that we need him."

Lan knew that Patch would have a tough time with the Hunters, but he knew that his son could handle it. After all, Patch is a Hikari. "_Well, now that the easy part is out of the way, what do I say to my unsuspecting wife?_"

X


	9. Maverick Hunter Patch

_It is always helpful to an author that those who read his stories review and say what they think about it. An author is also pleased when his readers send him reviews. Therefore, please send me reviews._

**Chapter 8: Maverick Hunter Patch**

In a dark place of the net, too dark to tell what kind of place it was, yet light enough to see the shadows of anyone there, was a tall, bulky sort of individual. He was alone there in his place of darkness; there just contemplating recent events, especially when that blue navi destroyed his loyal lieutenant Chronus. The dark figure expected one of two events: one, Chronus would be defeated in an intense battle and the target would be infected, or two, Chronus would delete the potential threat. What actually happened was a surprise to him. In addition to defeating his lieutenant, the blue navigator called Megaman X deleted the host body and completely destroyed the virus controlling it. This was a problem. If X is not only immune to the Maverick Virus but also is capable of destroying it in its pure form, he could seriously disrupt his plans. He would have to find some way of stopping this blue nuisance.

Just then, a new character beamed into the dark area. This individual was not as tall or as bluky as the first. This one seemed to have a cloak around his entire body making it difficult to determine any other details about him. "Sir," the cloaked one said, "I have the information about Hikari's project that you wanted. Now I understand why you are so interested in them."

"Their potential is . . ." the first paused for a second, trying to find the right word to describe the possibilities, "limitless. I wanted this information because I wanted to see exactly what they were, but now I have seen how powerful they can be."

"Yes, I heard. According to what I have discovered about them, Dr. Hikari designed the program to always be collecting information, especially when in battle, during which their scan rate increases several times. In minutes the program has learned everything about the opponent and has adapted to everything that can possibly happen. X's program apparently decided that the best way to beat Chronus was to adapt his strengths to X's own to create a new form."

"Extraordinary," the tall, dark one said, contemplating the implications of a program this sophisticated, "With every battle he fights, he becomes stronger. He learns everything he needs to know about his opponent in minutes, and then adapts his body to defeat his enemy."

"And as far as I could tell, there doesn't seem to be any limitations to this ability." The cloaked one paused for a moment in recollection, "I can't believe Hikari could ever be that smart to create something like this."

"Yes, I understand that you knew him when he was a kid in middle school. You met him twenty-six years ago, I believe. It must be strange to see that man now as an accomplished scientist. And now his son is in the same position as his father was when he was his son's age. Young Patch Hikari has just been accepted into the Maverick Hunters. They both will be in the position to do much damage to us."

"They may be powerful, but they are still children," the cloaked one stated, clearly frustrated that the tall one would even imply that a human and his tool could ever be more powerful than he, "They can be beaten. I'll do it myself if I have to." As he said that, he started walking away, but was stopped by the tall one.

"No, not yet. If their Hunter friends help him and manage to walk away from the encounter, you will have made X more powerful. I don't want him learning from someone as strong as you." He pause to let this fact sink into his associate before continuing. "Right now, we won't do anything different than what we've been doing so far. The Hunters haven't learned of our plans yet, and I don't want them to know until it is too late."

Grudgingly, the cloaked one nodded in agreement, but didn't see the point of waiting to take X out, especially when he could single handedly ruin their whole plan. "Yes, sir."

* * *

As Patch was walking down the hallway of the Maverick Hunters Base towards the elevator with Naomi and her mother, he could not keep his mind off of the current situation with the Mavericks. Even though he was a kid in their eyes, he knew that he could make a difference in the war. He could not really tell why he felt this way; just that he knew he could. X felt the same way, except that he knew why. During the battle with the Maverick Chronus, when he transformed, he felt a power inside that was more powerful than anything he has experienced or heard of.

Naomi was not taking the news as well as Patch, although she understood why Patch wanted to join the Hunters. When he was a kid, his dad sometimes told him a story of one of his adventures. She believed that this was what triggered his hero complex he has been developing ever since she first met him seven years ago. That was one of the things she has always liked about him, he would always do the right thing, even if it hurt. She used to think that he was fearless, that there was nothing that could scare him. She has always tried to be as brave as her red-haired friend, but sometimes she couldn't. This was one of those times, but she wondered if Patch was as brave as he appeared.

"Patch, there you are," Lan said as he suddenly appeared from around a corner, "I've just been talking with the General. It took some work, but I convinced him to allow you to join Colonel Chaud's team."

"You did?" Patch asked in amazement. Patch did not expect his dad to convince the General to change his mind. "Wow, thanks!"

"Don't thank me. Being a Maverick Hunter will not be easy. In fact, more humans have died to Mavericks than navis. You may regret this decision."

"I don't care how hard it gets. I will not quit."

Lan made a small chuckling sound when his son said those words. He remembered thinking those words when he was a kid in school going through his adventures. When things got hard or too painful, he was tempted to lie down and quit. Even when he almost quit, a friend was there to talk him out of it and made him remember that he would never quit. Now he was seeing his son saying those same words that kept him going this whole time. He was not sure if Patch would keep saying those words when things became difficult, but if he was anything like his father, he knew that Patch would see this through to the end.

"Keep telling yourself that, son. No matter how hard it gets, remember those words, no matter what happens. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad." Patch knew that his father was telling him this because this was not the easiest way to go. He knew that he could have easily gone home and done his best to forget about this, but he was not one to forget things of importance, nor do nothing when he could make a difference for the better. "No matter what happens, I will stay with this, until the Mavericks are gone or I am."

"I hope you do. General Tran wants to talk to you in his office."

"Okay Dad. Thanks again."

* * *

Major Parker, Captain Johnson, and Alia Parker were walking towards General Tran's office, and all three of them were talking about one thing, Patch and X. They did not know why a fourteen year-old would want to join the Maverick Hunters. They knew that Dr. Hikari was trying to convince the good General to let his kid in, but they doubted he would actually grant the request.

"I don't think he'll do it," Johnson stated.

"I'm not sure," Alia said, "They do have an advantage over the Mavericks. I think he'll want the navi, but the kid won't want to let go of it. Maybe he will let the kid join."

"Join a team? Are you crazy, sis? The General will never agree to that," Major Parker insisted, "I say he gets Doc Hikari to make a navi similar to the kid's."

Just as they arrived at the General's office, the door opened and Colonel Chaud exited the office. "Hello team. Well, the General has decided." He paused in order to prolong the suspense of his team, "He's decided that Patch Hikari will join our team." The Colonel could tell that they were all surprised. If he was going to put Patch on a team, they were not expecting General Tran to put him on the frontline team.

"Sir," Captain Johnson started, "Why this team? Why did the General put the kid on our team?"

"Because I requested it. The General asked what team would take him, and I answered. I also promised that I would make sure that no one mistreats him. Understood?"

"Well sir, you know I would never treat him bad," Alia said.

"I know Ms Parker. It's you I'm talking to, Captain. Don't do anything that I wouldn't approve of. That's an order."

With a little disappointment, Johnson answered, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Slowly Patch opened the plain, metal door of the General's office and looked in. "General, Sir," he said slightly apprehensive, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mr. Hikari, sit down." Patch did so. Though he was unsure of what the General wanted to talk to him about, he felt that he would be prepared for it. "So, I assume that your father has informed you of my new decision?"

"Yes sir."

"If you are to work with us as a hunter, then there is something that I need to know." The General paused for a moment, allowing Patch time to guess what it is he wanted to know.

Patch knew what it was. In fact, Patch had been wondering the same thing for ever since the debriefing. "You want to know why I, a teenager starting high school, would want to join a military organization to fight a most powerful and dangerous force," The General nodded, "Well, that is a hard question for me to answer, but I think that the best answer is that it is the right thing to do."

"Why are you concerned with right and wrong?"

"Well sir, when I was little, my parents told me that if I ever had to make a choice between right and wrong to always choose the right thing, no matter how hard the right choice or how easy the wrong choice. Then, a couple years later, I saw a bully picking on a kid, for absolutely no reason except that he could. I remembered what Mom and Dad said but I thought that it would be easier and safer to walk away. That's exactly what I was about to do, but for some reason I couldn't. I could not let that bigger and stronger guy just hurt that kid. So I stopped it. I told that bully that it was wrong to hurt someone just because you can, but he didn't agree with me, but I stood my ground even when he hit me, but after that, that bully never picked on anyone because he didn't want the trouble of dealing with me every time. Even today, I still don't understand why I did it, but every time I have found myself in a right and wrong situation, I always chose the right side. I can't walk away from the right choice because I am incapable of doing so."

The General was impressed with this explanation. It was strange to him to hear a young boy say that he cannot do the wrong thing no matter how difficult. Never in his life did he expect to find someone so willing to fight evil for the simple reason that it was the right thing to do. Yet here was someone sitting right in front of him saying just that. Further more, it seemed that Patch had the skills necessary to do what he means. Jason did not understand this compulsion of Patch's, but he knew that there was no way he could reject him.

"Welcome to the Maverick Hunters, Patch Hikari."

X


	10. Welcome to Team Alpha 1

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Team Alpha 1**

After his conversation with General Tran, Colonel Chaud came and took Patch to meet the team he was assigned to. The boy was a little excited about meeting his team, but was also nervous about it. '_What if they don't accept me as their partner?_' Thoughts like these were floating around in Patch's head.

Why should they just accept him as their partner? Patch, after all, was not in the military and therefore had next to no combat experience. They, on the other hand, were seasoned officers and had been trained for battle and fighting Mavericks. After one fight with one Maverick, he has been let into a highly secretive military organization. Although, Patch thought that if it was so easy to beat a Maverick then this whole situation would be public knowledge.

After a short ride in the elevator and a short walk through the corridors, the two arrived at a door labeled Alpha-1 Meeting Room. It was easy for Patch to guess what this room was for. The Colonel opened the door and gestured for Patch to enter. The young hunter walked in and Chaud closed the door behind them.

Patch immediately recognized two of them as being the guys he had met after the encounter and the briefing. One of them was tall with short, light brown hair and a small, brown go-tee on his chin. He also had bright green eyes that made him look like he had a carefree personality. The other was of average height and had a built body, like he was in the best form he could possibly be. He had short, black hair and serious brown eyes. This one looked more like a solder than anyone else in this room. The one Patch did not recognize was a woman with medium length, golden hair. She had kind, blue eyes but her face looked to be serious. It appeared that her PET was strapped to her right arm on her wrist; Patch did not know why it was there.

"Patch Hikari," Colonel Chaud started, "This is the team. Major Jack Parker, Captain Mark Johnson, and Alia Parker."

"Well kid," Parker, the tallest one said, "I don't know how you beat that Maverick, but it is nice to have such a talented fighter on the team. You might even be able to beat the Colonel here."

When Jack said this, Johnson huffed in disbelief, "I don't think so."

"Don't mind Johnson here. He's really a nice guy."

"He's just shy around people he's just met," Alia teased.

"I am not."

Patch liked the team already. They all seemed to be good friends. He was glad that he could join a good humored team.

"So what do we do first?" Patch asked.

"First," Colonel Chaud began, "You'll go home and rest because your training begins tomorrow. Your father will bring you here early."

Patch was not excited to hear that he would have to be here early in the morning. "Exactly how early?"

"Seven a.m."

"You'll get used to it, kid," Major Parker said assuring, "I had to."

"So, should I do anything to prepare?" the new hunter asked.

"Not particularly," the Colonel responded, "Just be ready for a hard day."

________________________________________________________________________

After the introduction, Patch was given his Maverick Hunter Identification, signifying that he was now an official member of team Alpha-1. It wasn't long before Lan returned to take Patch back home.

The ride home was unusually quiet as both Lan and Patch were in thought. Each was thinking of the same thing just from their different perspectives. Patch was wondering what life as a Maverick Hunter would be like. What would it be like to fight a Maverick in real life, without his navi's help?

Lan was not sure if he has done the right thing by convincing the General to get Patch on the team. He was worried about the potential dangers of hunting mavericks. Any Hunter will tell you that it is not a matter of 'will I get hurt' but 'when I get hurt. Lan has been working with them long enough to realize that just about everyone on that base has been hurt by the Mavericks; whether the wound be physical or emotional. Even though Chaud said he would protect Patch, Lan still worried.

Another thing that he was thinking about was what to tell Mayl. He did not like keeping his wife in the dark about this, but he had no choice. At least his work was just research into the virus. That he could keep a secret. At least he was not required to actually fight the Mavericks. Patch would be fighting them, and even worse, he would be away from home for a lot longer than he usually does. Maybe he would come home with some kind of injury, or maybe he would not come home until another day.

These thoughts scared him even more than he had been. Then he thought the big possibility; Patch would very likely die doing this. In this occupation, death could be right around the corner. One never knows if the next Maverick he will hunt will be the one that gets him. Lan has seen it happen. A hunter goes out on a mission, confident that he will return triumphant, without a doubt in his mind that he could die soon. The hunter had made plans with his friends to do something afterward. But he never got the chance.

Now Lan knew what his parents felt every time he went on one of his adventures into a dangerous place, not knowing if he would return alive. Being a father really changed him. Now Lan is the one worrying and his son is the one going off to save the world. He could not help but appreciate the irony of the situation.

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you want to do this Colonel? Dr. Wily isn't exactly the sanest guy in here." The prison guard said as he opened the door to the visiting room.

"I've dealt with him before," Chaud replied, "I can handle him." With that he walked into the room in which visitors can converse privately with a prisoner. It was a simple square shaped room with only a rectangular table and two chairs in the middle. There sitting on one of the chairs was the infamous Dr. Wily, former Sci Lab scientist and former head of the WWW net crime organization.

The Doctor looked up at the Colonel and smirked. "Well, well, well. You have finally come to see me have you. I assume that you have already discovered my failed experiment's condition?"

"What do you know of it?"

"Only the basics. I have kept an eye on Zero ever since you and that Hikari boy let it wander into the network after having the virus sealed inside of its body. Though now that it has lost the virus itself, it will not be long before it eventually self-destructs."

"Is there anything that you can do to prevent this?"

The Doctor laughed a little at this question. "Are you kidding? The only way for me to fix it would be to reintroduce the Zero Virus back into its programming."

"So why can't you do that?" Chaud said somewhat irritated.

"Do you honestly believe that they would let me create a highly corruptive and ever evolving virus that they currently have no vaccine for? Besides, I probably couldn't do it even if they let me."

"Why not!"

"Because I would need to examine Zero and learn the precise version of the virus it would need to stabilize it. After that I would need to synthesize it. There is no way I could do all of that before Zero self-destructs."

"So, are you saying that there is no hope for him? Is there nothing that you can do?"

"Probably not." Wily paused for a minute apparently considering something else. "Even if there was, I doubt I could do it in time. I would need access to the resources of Sci Lab and I don't think that they would let me in there again."

Chaud was very disappointed about this. There was no way that the Officials would let Wily into Sci Lab again But there was no other place that had the resources necessary to repair Zero. Even if Wily could use the Sci Lab, there was no way for him to fix Zero anyway. If his own creator cannot fix him then there was most likely no way to save him. It seemed to the Colonel that there was no way to have the former super virus join the Hunters.

"Just out of curiosity," the Doctor began, "Why are so interested in my virus' survival?"

"That's classified."

"Oh, I see how it is. You need him to help you fight the Mavericks."

This caught Chaud's attention. "How did you. . ."

"Know? That's classified." The Doctor paused only for a second before continuing. "Well Colonel, I would like to offer your superiors a deal. In exchange for my freedom from prison and for the promise that I may live out the rest of my life in solitude, I will offer your Hunters my services."

This sudden proposal surprised the Colonel greatly. "Why? Why would you want to help us, your former enemies?"

"The Mavericks threaten everyone, Colonel. You see, a few years ago, while I was searching the network for something vital to the project your government had me doing, I discovered the source of the Maverick Virus. I had the chance to analyze it briefly. I learned a few things about our adversaries that would definitely prove to be advantageous in the fight against them. I would have done more work on it but the officials thought that I was trying to create something dangerous, this being the reason I am here in this retched dungeon today."

"What did you find out?"

"Not just yet Colonel. First I want to talk to your superiors about this. I want to make sure that the deal will be good before I work with your organization."

Chaud thought this over for a moment before responding, "I'll discuss this with them." And with that, Chaud left the cell.

~~~~~~~~~~X


	11. Training

**Chapter 10: Training**

Zero, the former super virus was standing next to the only window of Dr. Lan Hikari's lab. He was currently occupying the specially designed copy bot that Lan modified to forestall Zero's inevitable self-destruction. As he watched the clouds slowly pass by he reflected on his past. Despite his origin and his purpose, he was able to use his powers to help bring a dangerous criminal to justice. Since then he has done everything he could to deny his dark nature and to atone for his past wrongs. '_If I were to self-delete right now,_' he thought, '_I would not have any regrets. I have lived a good life. I am at peace._'

Suddenly, the door slid open and a girl with butterfly clips in her chestnut brown hair stepped in. Her tired but piercing eyes brought out the rest of her kind face. Covering her small form was a medium length, sleeveless, lavender dress. When Zero turned around to look at her, she smiled, which illuminated her face and eyes even more.

"Hello," she said, "You are Zero?" The former virus nodded. "My name is Iris. When I heard about your story, I knew I needed to see you in person."

"What do you think of me?"

"I am not sure. I know that you were a virus but know you are much more than that. Still there are some virus-like qualities about you. But you don't seem dangerous."

"I am not dangerous. I have lost my foundation and most of my powers. Soon my body will fade away into oblivion. I do not believe that there is anything that anyone can do to stop it."

"Then you have given up all hope?"

Zero paused for a moment thinking about his answer. He knew that Lieutenant Colonel Chaud had yet to return from his visit with Doctor Wily. There was a good chance that the doctor would be able to repair him. On the other hand, it was very possible that there was nothing that the mad scientist could do. Either way, it seemed that there was nothing that anyone at Sci Lab could do to help him.

Finally he said, "I do not know." Right after he said this, his entire body suddenly started feeling a throbbing pain. It was not anything too painful; Zero could endure it. Nevertheless, it was evident that he was hurting.

When Iris saw this, her expression changed to a concerned look. She stepped closer to Zero and gently laid her hand on his forehead. After a few seconds, the pain faded away. The girl stumbled a bit before she regained her balance. She looked to Zero like one who had been exercising for many hours. When she looked up to see him, the virus saw an expression of exhaustion on her face.

"Thank you," he said after a few moments. It was truly to Zero astonishing that this little girl could simply take away his pain. After looking at her for a bit he noticed her weariness. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said as she sat on the couch that was set next to the window. "It's nothing that a short rest can't recover."

The blonde haired virus stepped over to a chair that was situated a short distance across from the couch. "You are not human are you?"

"No, I'm not. I am a solo navi. My primary function is to repair damage to the net. I have been rather busy of late because of all the Maverick attacks."

"I had no idea. You look exactly like a human."

"Yeah, I've always wondered why my creator made like this. My brother looks like a navi, but for some reason I don't."

"You have a brother?"

Iris smiled at the thought of him. It looked to Zero that they were close. "Yes. He is. . ."

The door suddenly slid open with a hiss and in walked Lan and Hub Hikari. They both had excited expressions on their faces.

"Zero," Lan started, "I've figured out a way to save you!"

________________________________________________________________________

The sounds of clashing sword weapons rang continuously throughout the Training Room Battle Computer. Lieutenant Colonel Chaud was training his newest hunter in the ways of close quarters combat; specifically in the ways of the sword. At first, the young pair were slow and could not keep up with their leader's quick slashes. However, as the battle went on, the blue navi, Megaman X, started moving faster and faster until he was as fast as the red swordsman. Chaud ceased training before X had a chance to change his form.

"Very good you two," he said after the training session was finished. Chaud was Impressed with how quickly X was learning the things that he and the team were teaching him. Patch was learning, though not as fast as his blue navi. "Although, Patch, you are still relying on X too much. It is his job to fight but it is your job to make sure he stays alive and wins. There were a few times where Protoman could have beaten X and you didn't cover him. Remember, a Maverick won't hold back. It will hit you with everything it has and it won't hesitate to delete your navi."

"I know, I know. You keep telling me all this. You guys keep moving so fast it's hard for me to keep up."

"You'll have to get faster then. If you can't keep, you'll get killed."

The young hunter was about respond when, '_Team Alpha 1, report to the briefing room._' It was Alia Parker's voice on the intercom. Instantly, Patch's mind started racing at the possibility that they might have a mission. He was hopeful.

A short time later, the five members of the team and General Tran were assembled in the briefing room Major Parker was the first to speak.

"So what do got?"

The General answered, "The Net Police have informed us of a possible Maverick sighting in the Den City Aquarium. Apparently, the owner has reported strange, possibly violent, behavior from the fish there."

"So what made the Police think that there could be a Maverick there?" Captain Johnson asked.

"Have you ever been to Aquarium before?" Parker asked, "All the creatures there are artificial and are all run by a central computer. It would be easy for a Maverick to take control of the fish there without being detected."

"Also," the General continued, "When the Police scanned the main computer, they detected fragments of a virus which they couldn't identify."

"I've been analyzing those fragments," Alia started, "and I have determined that it is a Maverick, though I can't tell what kind of Maverick it is. One good thing about this is that if there really is a Maverick there, then it isn't particularly powerful."

"Other than these two, there are no other indications of Maverick activity at the Aquarium. Your job is to determine whether there are Mavericks there and to eliminate them if you find them."

"Who do we have as backup?" Colonel Chaud asked.

"All the other teams are currently out on other missions. I've kept your team out of the field for as long as I could because you were training Mr. Hikari."

Chaud seemed a bit troubled by this, but he understood that this would happen. "I understand. We'll be ready to head out in less than an hour."

________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Team Alpha One was approaching the Den City Aquarium. All the members where completely calm except for the newest members, Patch and X. They were nervous. This would be their first Maverick Hunter mission. Though it is possible that they might not even find a Maverick, it is not impossible. Was their victory over Chronus really because of their skill or was it a fluke? Patch did not know.

Another point Patch was concerned with was if he would get in the other's way. He did not like being a burden to others, especially when in serious situations like this. While he was certain that X and him would do their best, Patch wondered if they would be good enough to keep up with the others.

"Where almost there," Chaud, who had been driving, suddenly said, "Everyone get ready. Miss Parker, tell Patch our cover story."

"The four of us are specialists from a new branch of Sci Lab that specializes in destructive programs like viruses," Alia began, "You are a trainee that has just recently started part time. This is your first mission."

"Do we all have different names that we go by?" Patch interrupted.

"Yeah," Major Parker answered, "The Colonel is Jack O'Neill, Johnson is Stephen Caldwell, my sister is Samantha Carter, and I'm John Shepard."

"So who am I?" Patch asked.

'Samantha Carter' looked through at the paper she had brought that had this information on it before answering. "You are Daniel Jackson. Your identity and everything you need to know is on this paper. Memorize it before we get there."

After ten more minutes of driving, Patch had most of the information that he needed memorized. The Aquarium was coming into view. In another few minutes they parked the vehicle and were proceeding to the main entrance. When they entered the aquarium, the owner was there to greet them.

"Welcome to the Den City Aquarium. Are you the specialists from Sci Lab that the Net Police called?"

Chaud took a step forward and responded, "Yes. I am Jack O'Neill and this is my team, John Sheppard, Stephen Caldwell, Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson."

"I'm glad you're here. Some of my people are getting concerned about the fish' behavior. My analysts can't find anything wrong with the system, but they can't explain what is causing the fish to behave violently."

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Alia said, "We know a few techniques that your analysts don't."

"Just show us where we can access the main computer and we will get started," Chaud requested.

"Of course. I you will follow me?"

The owner took the team to the Main Computer Room. It was a simple room with a few chairs. On the wall that the chairs faced was the Aquarium's Main Computer. There was also a screen next to the computer that displayed the most current information about everything that happens in the entire aquarium, both in the Real World and the Cyber World.

"From here," said the owner, "You can access all parts of the aquarium cyber world. Is there anything else that you require, Mr. O'Neill?"

"Not at this time," Chaud responded, "We'll let you know if there is anything else. If it is alright with you, we would prefer to be left alone for the time being. It helps cut down on distractions."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it then." With that, the owner left the room.

"Alright Team," Colonel Chaud started, "Miss Parker, you, Captain Johnson, and Major Parker will jack into the main computer and search it thoroughly. Meanwhile, Hikari and I will search the various tanks and other computers around the aquarium. Be on the lookout for anything unusual. The Maverick could be hiding anywhere."

"Yes sir."

The task was simple, though quite time consuming. Even though the Aquarium was empty except for a few employees, it would take several hours to search the entire facility. Nothing had been found two hours after the start of their search, but they had only been through a fraction of the system.

Chaud and Patch had been through the east side when they got a call from the other three Hunters. After looking through everything, Alia said that she found evidence that there had been a Maverick in the main computer three days ago. They did not find anything more recent however.

There was only a little bit of Maverick Virus in the main computer and the few other systems that Chaud and Patch checked. Since there was no evidence that a Maverick was currently there, Chaud ordered them to split up and purge the virus from the Aquarium. Chaud and Patch would take the upper floor while the other three take the first.

A few minutes into the sweep, the two Hunters on the second floor ran into trouble. They found several standard viruses that the Maverick Virus had assimilated. This made them faster and stronger than normal, but the real danger was that if they were deleted, the Maverick Virus would be released and free to infect other programs, including the two Hunters.

"Protoman," X started, "Get out of here. They can't infect me. I can handle a few viruses."

"I'm not helpless against Mavericks, kid. I've been fighting them for years and I have never once been infected. Just don't get in my way." With that, the red swordsman took off towards the group of enhanced viruses.

One of the viruses, a small, round, armless creature with a yellow helmet, brandished its pickaxe and struck the ground causing a powerful shockwave to spread towards the swordsman. At the same time, more of these viruses did the same thing. This made a line of shockwaves that spread quite rapidly. In response, the Colonel slid a Step Sword battle chip into his PET that caused Protoman to disappear just before the line of shockwaves hit him. He reappeared in front of one of the helmeted viruses and slashed in a wide arc, hitting another virus on each side. This knocked the three back a few inches. The rest of the line proceeded to attack the red navi, but they all missed. Protoman had moved back a ways before the attacks could hit him.

Suddenly, the red navi felt the force of a buster shot behind him. He turned around to see that X had blasted an Aqua Sword wielding virus that was about to cut him down. X then turned around to find a few more armored sword wielding viruses and some that looked like shrimp. On the other side, a group of jellyfish-like viruses joined the helmeted ones. The army of water based viruses started advancing on the blue and red Maverick Hunters. The two of them soon were back to back.

"This looks bad," Patch said apprehensively.

"We can handle it," the Colonel said coolly. He then handed the young hunter a battle chip. "Take it. You might need this."

When Patch realized what the chip was he exclaimed, "A Life Aura battle chip! Thanks."

"Your father wanted you to have it."

"Patch, I need some assistance soon," X called apprehensively. The blue hunter had already begun firing on the group of approaching water based viruses, but there were a lot of them. No matter how much X shot them up they would just keep advancing.

"X," Patch said suddenly, "I have an idea." He then proceeded to download four battle chips. In an instant, three large stone cubes materialized in front of the blue hunter and a wide racket weapon formed on his arm. "Now, blow those Rock Cubes into the middle of that group."

"You got it," X said confidently. He swung the racket as hard as he could. When he did this, a strong gust of wind blew the three cubes into the midst of the shrimp, jellyfish, and sword virus group.

"Battle Chip, Bolt. Slot in!" When Patch sent the chip, three bolts of lightning struck the three Rock Cubes and sent small, powerful waves of electricity that deleted most of the water type viruses. "The rest of the viruses shouldn't be much trouble now. Use these. Battle Chips, ElecSword, ElecBlade. Slot in."

"Good thinking, Patch," the blue hunter congratulated as he proceeded to delete the rest of the water viruses.

Protoman was having trouble keeping the helmeted viruses back. In addition to their shock wave attacks, they had begun firing buster like shots. Chaud had been sending Reflector and Guard battle chips to reflect the attacks back at the enhanced viruses, but there were too many attacking at the same time. Soon, most of the viruses surrounded the red hunter and were about to strike all at once. Instantly, Chaud sent a Burner battle chip to his partner. Protoman's body was surrounded in a field of fire, deleting some of the viruses and blowing away the others. The red swordsman dashed through the weakened ones slicing them in half as he did. The few remaining viruses proved no challenge after their numbers were severely depleted.

"Ah," Patch sighed, "No problem, right? That wasn't too bad."

Suddenly, the cyber world that the two hunters were in started to shake. After a few seconds, a hole opened up in the center of the ground. Out of it came a giant eel-like virus with a monstrous head. However, the eel was not what the two were looking at. Ridding on the eel was the very Maverick that they had been looking for. It had a humanoid body, two arms and two legs, but its head looked similar to an Octopus. It had eight tentacles that were as long as its whole body minus the head. Its body looked vaguely like a standard purple navi: black body suit, purple armor chest plate, a dark purple vambrace around the left forearm, a cannon type buster on the right, and dark purple grieves. Its dark, pitted eyes were directed at the Maverick Hunters.

"So you meddlesome Maverick Hunters finally decided to show up. Congratulations on deleting my small army of viruses. I have been waiting for three days just to meet you, although I am surprised at your apparent lack of numbers this time. I am insulted that they would only send one team to face me. I was expecting at least two."

"It only takes one team to kill a Maverick," Protoman said, "We can take you."

"Well, you certainly are confident. I like my foes to be confident, that way I get to see their confidence die just before I delete you once and for all. I am called Launch Octopus! Prepare to meet your doom in the depths of the ocean!"

As soon as he said this, a huge wave of water started flooding out of the hole that the Octopus came through. The water was filling the area, making it the perfect place for the Maverick and the eel to fight the hunters. In moments, the water level rose high over X and Protoman's heads. The now had no choice but to fight on the Maverick's terms.

At the same time that was happening, the hallway that Patch and Chaud were in was suddenly sealed by two large emergency doors. When the doors closed, the glass of the tank that they were next to started to crack, allowing water to pour into the enclosed hall that Patch and Chaud were trapped in. Patch was starting to worry.

"What is with these Mavericks and trapping people in small rooms while they are slowly chocked to death?!"

~~~~~~~~~~X


	12. Alpha 1 vs Launch Octopus

_**Previously on **_**Megaman Alpha 1**

_"So you meddlesome Maverick Hunters finally decided to show up. Congratulations on deleting my small army of viruses. I have been waiting for three days just to meet you, although I am surprised at your apparent lack of numbers this time. I am insulted that they would only send one team to face me. I was expecting at least two."_

_"It only takes one team to kill a Maverick," Protoman said, "We can take you."_

_"Well, you certainly are confident. I like my foes to be confident, that way I get to see their confidence die just before I delete you once and for all. I am called Launch Octopus! Prepare to meet your doom in the depths of the ocean!"_

_As soon as he said this, a huge wave of water started flooding out of the hole that the Octopus came through. At the same time, the hallway that Patch and Chaud were in was suddenly sealed by two large emergency doors and the glass of the tank that they were next to started to crack, allowing water to pour into the enclosed hall that Patch and Chaud were trapped in. . ._

**Chapter 11: Alpha 1 vs. Launch Octopus**

"X," Protoman started, "Concentrate on the eel. Keep it away from the Maverick."

"Yes sir." X immediately began firing on the eel like virus, but the buster shots were doing no damage. He fired a charged shot at it but still no damage. Patch went through his battle chips looking for something that could break armor. The only ones he had that could do this were close range weapons. The young hunter was wary of having X get too close to it. Then he remembered that Chronus' form had a huge blade that could block most attacks and could, most likely, penetrate armor.

"X, I'm activating Chronus form."

"Roger, I'm ready." Patch accessed the blue hunter's memory and selected the Chronus form. However, when he selected it, a pop up message appeared saying that the data has been corrupted.

Patch was worried. By this time, the water was up to his thighs and still rising. If they couldn't defeat the Octopus and its eel, they would drown. X was doing his best to keep the eel away from Protoman, but it was clear that it wouldn't stay around for long. "X, the Chronus form won't activate!"

"See if there is something that you can salvage from it! There must be something that still remains!"

Patch quickly searched for anything that X could use. He found a few data fragments that could be recovered. When he combined them, a new message appeared saying that a weapon program had been formed.

"I think I got Chronus' weapon. Here it comes!" X ceased firing, allowing the new weapon to materialize in his hands. It was indeed Chronus' colossal blade. Despite its size, it was not overly heavy, though it did have a fair amount of weight to it. X could wield it without too much difficulty.

The blue hunter looked at his new weapon before looking back at the giant, monstrous eel, then he quickly started running towards it. The eel swung its long tail at X but he leaped over it. When he landed, the eel opened its mouth towards the hunter before firing explosive projectiles. X used the blade to glance off the projectiles so they would not explode on him.

"Here is a Dash Attack battle chip, X," Patch said. When the young hunter downloaded the chip, X leaped into the air again before grabbing a green, triangular, flying virus. The virus dodged the explosive shots until it was almost above the eel's head. X released his grip and fell towards the monstrous virus. With the blade extended downward, it pierced the eel's head, running it through. X's grip remained tight so that he hung onto the head, awaiting what he knew his operator's next move would be. Patch downloaded a Bronze Fist battle chip, which materialized a large fist on X's free arm. X brought his arm back and slammed his fist into the head as hard as he could. Releasing his hold on the sword, X jumped off of the falling eel and brought his Bronze fist onto its head again. This effectively reduced the monstrous virus to data bits.

Meanwhile, the red swordsman was having a hard time keeping up with the octopus maverick. If they weren't completely submerged in the water, the fight would not be too difficult. In the water, the octopus could move quickly in any direction. Its tentacles could almost move faster than Protoman's processes could keep up. Launch Octopus could also fire homing torpedoes from the cannon on its arm. If the red hunter was too close, it could whip all of its tentacles at him really fast. If he was at a distance, than the maverick could fire a few of its torpedoes that would nearly hit the red hunter each time; sometimes they did.

However, Protoman was not completely out matched. His speed was still high and his sword techniques were still unrivaled. In the few minutes it took to learn the maverick's moves, he was able to sever several of the octopus' tentacles at once.

"Gah!" the maverick roared in pain, "I've underestimated you. But no more!" Suddenly, the remains of the virus army that the two deleted earlier started to emit an ominous, purple haze. "Didn't you wonder why you two weren't overwhelmed with the Maverick Virus when you deleted all of my viruses?" The purple haze started flowing into the octopus maverick, giving it more strength and regenerating its severed tentacles. What was even worse was that it was also regenerating the monstrous eel virus. "Now, face my true power!"

The young hunter was worried, but the Colonel wasn't fazed. "Arrogant, maverick *******." There was a lot of hatred in Chaud's voice and an angry look on his face. Patch was quite surprised at this little outburst and use of language. He knew that the Colonel didn't like mavericks, but did he truly hate them? "You all think too much of yourselves."

Suddenly, Chaud received a call on his PET. It was Alia Parker. "Sir, I'm outside the door trying to open it from the terminal. Johnson and Parker are already in the cyber world ready to assist."

At that moment, a few grenades exploded on Launch Octopus' back. Also, several lasers pierced all of the maverick's tentacles. The other two hunters, Grenade Man and Gemini Man, appeared next to Protoman and X.

"Need some help, sir?" Gemini Man asked, "It looks like you don't have everything under control."

"Let's blow this maverick away!" Grenade Man stated.

Meanwhile, the water level in the enclosed hall was almost to Patch's neck. It was becoming increasingly difficult to operate X. Patch was unsure if the Colonel was having same trouble, but he knew that they did not have much time. Alia might not have enough time to get them out before they drown. The team would have to delete this maverick quickly.

Even though Launch Octopus was outnumbered, it started smiling. "Good, you are all here," it said, "Now I can kill all of you at one time. This is going to be fun." With that said, it mounted the eel and sped towards the team.

Wasting no time, the team leader gave the order to spread out and attack. The four navis dashed off in opposite directions just in time to avoid the barrage of torpedoes that the octopus sent their way. Next, Chaud ordered for Grenade Man to destroy the eel and for X and Gemini Man to provide cover fire. Gemini Man used his special ability to create an illusion of himself that could attack just like the real navi. The two Gemini Men and X fired on the torpedoes and kept the mavericks out of Grenade Man's way. The bomber navi spent three seconds preparing his launcher to fire the right kind of explosive. When he was ready, he unleashed his main weapon, Flash Bomb, which emitted a bright flash of light that could stun an enemy for a few seconds. Those few seconds were plenty for the team leader to knock the maverick off of its mount and send the eel down to the ground where the bomber could finish it off. Grenade Man then loaded his special weapon, Crazy Destroyer, which launches four mines around a target that explodes in a ring shape. The four explosions engulfed the monstrous virus and left only charred data bits. Now the team could focus exclusively on Launch Octopus.

The maverick quickly swam up high where it could shoot the hunters without them hitting it at close range. It could also dodge easier. Grenade Man's bombs were to slow to hit the octopus but he could still intercept the torpedoes that it launched at the team. Protoman did not have any long range attacks so he had to wait for the opportune moment. X and Gemini Man were attempting to shoot the maverick down but the water slowed their shots enough so that it could dodge easily. The leaders were quickly devising a strategy that could delete Launch Octopus. Suddenly, he had it.

Though the water filled approximately three-fourths of the sealed corridor, the two maverick hunters were swimming at the top. However, they were quickly running out of room. They had to work fast.

"Patch," the colonel started to ask, "Do you have any electric type chips?"

"Yeah, a few."

"Good, and ready some Invisible chips also." Then he tapped his PET radio. "Captain, Major, get ready to use your Invisible battle chips. We're going to sink this maverick."

"Ready," they said.

"Miss Parker, how's the door coming?"

"I'm almost there, Colonel. Just a few more commands to enter. Maybe another minute."

"Patch, wait on those chips. We have to hold out until Miss Parker can open the door."

"Sir," Patch started, "Why are we waiting?"

"I suspect that if we hit the maverick with an elec attack, the water will become charged. It might kill us. We must wait until the door opens."

Right on cue, the emergency doors opened, washing the two hunters out. Alia quickly closed the doors again sealing the breach and keeping the water in. They quickly got away from the water that had escaped the enclosure before Chaud gave the order.

Everyone sent their navis an Invisible battle chip before Patch used a Thunder chip which cause the water to be momentarily charged. This dealt minor damage to the maverick but it did stun it. Since it could not move to keep itself high in the water, it quickly fell back to the ground. The hunter team became visible again, unaffected by the shock. Chaud then ordered everyone to fire everything they had on it while they had the chance. Protoman dashed close to it and performed a series of sword slashes deasling massive damage; Grenade Man fired a multitude Fragmentation Grenades; Gemini Man used the Super Vulcan mega chip; and X used the program advance Zeta-Cannon Three (fires Mega-Cannons as many times in a few seconds). After a few moments of pain, the maverick was able to get away from the merciless barrage.

In a clearly exhausted manner, Launch Octopus said panting, "Nice try . . . maverick hunters. But . . . this computer . . . is filled with my virus. Your attacks have spread it around. If I am deleted . . . you will all be infected . . . and become that thing that you hunt." With that, it started drawing up more of the maverick virus from the surrounding space, making itself more powerful. But instead of immediately attacking the team, it started summoning more aqua type viruses.

Protoman smirked a bit before saying, "Don't you mavericks ever learn? Do it again Patch!" The team turned invisible again and X fired another Thunder attack. All of the viruses and Launch Octopus were instantly given a strong shock that stunned them. Before any of them could act, Protoman ordered, "Gemini Man, Grenade Man, and I will delete all of these viruses. X, you delete this maverick and destroy its virus."

X merely nodded his head in response to the order, then he materialized Chronus' blade and leapt at the octopus maverick. The blue hunter brought the blade down and impaled Launch Octopus' chest, causing the octopus to howl in pain. Patch was about to activate a program advance to finish it off, but he stopped because he saw X gripping the hilt and doing something strange to the octopus. It looked to Patch that X was absorbing something from the maverick, probably its data so he could take its weapon. The data X was taking stayed in the sword, increasing in brightness as he took more. When he was finished, the blue hunter ripped the sword out of the now lifeless maverick body and sent some of his own energy into the blade, causing it to explode in a quick flash of light. The body of Launch Octopus immediately disintegrated.

As a result of the maverick's deletion, the entire aquarium system went back to normal with no signs of residual infection. Most of the viruses in the system had also left. The rest were normal ones that are commonly found. The water in the second story computer receded, leaving it the way it was before, except for all the holes caused by various attacks.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Chaud," he said to his radio, "Mission complete. The maverick has been neutralized along with its virus. Returning to base shortly. Chaud out."

________________________________________________________________________

Naomi Freemen gazed out her window, looking at the sun just starting to set. Her mind was on her red-headed friend and his blue navi. Ever since he became a maverick hunter, she has been constantly worrying that something very bad would happen to him. However, she was proud that her best friend was keeping their country safe from evil, killer viruses.

Her feelings about this whole situation were in conflict with each other. She shared her mother's feelings about the military, but when Patch declared his intentions to join them in order to fight the mavericks, she almost joined him. Maybe it was because she wanted to fight for her family and friends, or maybe she just wanted to make sure that Patch stayed safe. The thing that stopped her was that her mother would never allow her to join. She did not know why Patch's father convinced the general to let him join.

When Patch got home a few hours ago, she visited him to see how he was doing. He could not say too much because his mother knew nothing about this, but she could tell that he was beyond excited. The young man felt unstoppable, but Naomi could tell that he was still a bit afraid. That at least kept her sanity.

Her mind then wandered over to the possibility that the mavericks might win. If they defeat the Maverick Hunters, what would happen to the rest of the world? They would probably overrun the Earth and control everything.

Then she started thinking about what makes Megaman X so special. Sure Lan created him, but he was nowhere near as good as his father is. Although, Lan has been doing a lot of research into data (her mother had said sometime ago). Maybe he made a revolutionary discovery and X is part of it. Naomi made a note to herself to ask Lan about X sometime.

Suddenly, her mother entered the room. "Naomi, Patch is downstairs. He needs your help with something." She paused when she saw her daughter deep in thought. "This is quite a situation, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied. After a few moments, she asked, "How can you be so calm when you know what's out there?"

"I have hope. I know that we will all do our best to stop the mavericks before they try to destroy us. We have the world's best working to stop them. I know that we can win."

"I hope so too." Naomi was not entirely convinced. She still had doubts that humanity could beat the mavericks, but at least she had some hope. Maybe they could beat the mavericks, maybe not.

Swallowing her fear for the moment, she met Patch in the living room with his backpack over his shoulder. She had a pretty good idea of what he wanted.

"Naomi, I need your help," the new hunter started, "With all of the maverick hunting today, I forgot to do my homework for tomorrow!"

She could not help but chuckle a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~X


	13. The Red Warrior Reborn

**Chapter 12: The Red Warrior Reborn**

The former virus opened his eyes after more than two hours of the operation that Dr. Lan Hikari had been performing. The now red net navi did not understand what it was Lan had done to him, but when the navi opened his eyes, he suddenly felt complete. Zero had never felt better before in his whole life.

"Welcome back Zero," Lan said to his patient in the computer space, "The procedure was a complete success. Your data is no longer self-destructing."

Zero took a moment to examine himself, but what he saw was not quite familiar. The first thing he noticed was that the armor on his shoulders were shorter and compact, much less pointy, and more rounded. Moving down to his chest armor, he saw that it was not as thick as it used to be, more form fitting, and two small, green spheres replaced the two black spots that were previously on opposite sides of the front. His body suit, that previously had white stripes going down the inner part of his legs, was now all black, as were his now black hands. Also, his gauntlets were now completely red.

"My appearance has been altered," the red navi finally said.

"Yes. It is because I had to replace most of you original data with a new data type that I have developed. Fortunately, the corruption had not spread as far as your personality and memory files, otherwise you would have gaps in your memory. Have a look at the new Zero."

After Lan said that, a mirror appeared in front of Zero. The first thing that he noticed was his face. It was no longer the blank, emotionless face that he used to wear. Staring back at the red navi was a pair of blue, human eyes framed by a human like face of pale skin. Another difference was his helmet. Before, the two, long fins on each side protruded almost forty-five degrees from the side of the helmet, but now they were short and went almost straight back. Finally, his long blond hair that formerly was like one long fabric that spread out wide now felt like human hair with long golden strands falling down to his ankles in one long lock.

"What do you think?" Lan asked after a few minutes.

"It certainly is . . . different. It will take some time to adjust. However, it is not bad."

"There may be some differences in your abilities. We may have to run some tests to find out what they are. Also, we should make sure that the new data has been completely accepted by your base program. But we can do that later. Chaud wants to talk to you, so whenever you feel like you're up to it, I'll send him in."

The blonde haired navi looked away from the mirror and directed his gaze on the doctor. "That will not be necessary. I will see the Colonel myself. Could you transfer me into the copy bot you prepared for me?"

"Alright," Dr. Hikari relented as he moved to the robot in question, "But if you feel tired, even in the slightest, call me."

After typing a series of keys on the copy bot terminal, Zero faded out of the cyber world and materialized inside the robot that had changed its form to match Zero's new body. Once the transfer was complete, Zero proceeded to meet with the maverick hunter.

* * *

The ACDC High School bell rang, dismissing the students for the day. A few minutes later, students began pouring out of the building, ready to make the most of the rest of the day and the impending weekend. Eventually, Patch Hikari and Naomi Freemen exited the school, walking side by side, talking in a lighthearted manner. Despite the good countenance she was giving her friend, Naomi was hiding her true feelings. She really wanted to discuss Patch's situation with the Maverick Hunters, but she would save that topic for when they were alone.

Suddenly, the two friends heard the voice of a rather annoying man.

"Patch Hikari, you have been rather elusive lately. Where have you been?"

"I've been around, Ray Ogreon. Are concerned about me?"

"Of course I'm concerned about you. If something is wrong with you, it is all the better for me to beat you. But I can't beat you if I can't find you. You have been disappearing after school for the past two weeks."

"So you finally tracked me down. Congratulations, but you don't get anything special, just another defeat. Just tell me where and when."

"The where is right here and the when is right now. Prepare yourself for your imminent defeat. Jack in, Rang Man. Execute!" With that, Ray jacked his boomerang wielding navigator into the nearby sprinkler cyber world. Patch did the same.

When the two navis materialized inside the Sprinkler Comp, Patch and X noticed that Rang Man looked slightly different than before. His armor now looked more pale than the bright red of before. They concluded that Ray had installed some new program that he was itching to try out. The young hunters were unconcerned because they had defeated Rang Man's previous 'special' program before without too much difficulty. Also, Patch and X's skills had grown significantly since the last time they had fought Ray and Rang Man.

The boomerang wielding navi drew his weapons and asked, "Are you ready for this blue boy?"

X responded, "Ready to get this over with." Patch nodded slightly at his navi, indicating some silent order that only they understood.

"Shall I count to three?" Patch asked with more confidence in his voice than Naomi had heard him ever have. She was amazed at how much Patch has changed during his two weeks with the Maverick Hunters. Secretly, Naomi wanted to see Patch and X fight to see how far they have developed already. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3."

* * *

Colonel Eugene Chaud stood to greet the now cured navi. "Zero, I assume that you are feeling better."

"Indeed. Doctor Lan Hikari has done quite well. His skills are impresive for one so young."

Zero's statement brought a slight smirk to Chaud's face. '_He has no idea how ironic that statement is,_'_ he thought, _'_Lan could fix something that Doctor Wily had no idea how to do. I never thought that he would make a good network scientist._'

"Now that I am better," Zero began, "You wish to ask me to join the Maverick Hunters." The Colonel nodded. "Now that I have been repaired, I shall keep my agreement with you. I will join the Hunters."

The Colonel nodded a thanks and said, "Excellent. Tomorrow, I will take you to the base. For now, you should rest. Try to regain your strength. You'll need it."

"I will see you then." With that, Colonel Chaud left the room.

At the same time, Iris entered the room. When she saw the blonde former virus she instantly smiled and quickly turned her head shyly.

"Well," she started, "That's different. Dr. Hikari told me that the operation was a success and that there were some changes, but I had no idea."

Zero raised one of his eye brows and said, "You do not approve?"

Iris' eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no, not at all. You look good. Kind of handsome, actually." When she said that, her face became slightly tinted red and she averted her gaze slightly.

"Thank you."

"So, you really are going to join the Maverick Hunters." When she said this, her usually bright smile faded into a neutral expression. Zero was unsure of why her countenance changed so suddenly, but he did know what emotion she was expressing. She was unhappy about something, most likely about him joining the Hunters. Zero decided to find out why.

"Do you not agree with that choice?"

"Well. . ." Iris started twiddling her fingers, as if she was making a difficult decision on the fly. "It's not that I have a problem with them or anything like that. It's just that they face so much danger. In the couple of months that they have been in Electopia, more than a quarter of their original members have died, and they were the best soldiers in the world."

Zero thought over Iris' words for a moment, then he spoke. "Even so, I promised to assist the Hunters. I will do what I can, despite the danger."

Iris was still worried that her new friend would get hurt, but she knew full well that he was indeed powerful. Also, the Hunters were in dire need of powerful operatives. There was no question that Zero would be of great use to them. Iris was unsure of how long Zero would last with them.

"I understand," Iris said after a moment, "I just don't want to lose one of the few friends I have."

* * *

Vile always liked the sunrise that the net simulated. It was quite peaceful, especially in his favorite spot at the highest point of the Den Area. Almost no one came to the old part of the net unless they had business to do. This was one of the few places that the large, dark violet navi could go to get away from all of the weak, irritating navis that populated the cyber network today. Even his friends annoyed him sometimes, and not just a little bit. Sometimes he had to stop himself from beating Aero Man's face in or ripping Sparrow's feathers out and shoving them down her loud beak. X wasn't as annoying as he was frustrating. No matter what Vile did, X kept countering and slipping through Vile's grasp. After their most recent battle, Vile could barely stop himself from violently cursing the blue navi.

'I just don't understand it,' Vile thought, 'I'm stronger, I'm faster, I'm better armed, and my will to win is stronger. Why can't I beat him?'

Something caught his attention. He could clearly hear someone approaching from behind. The large navi silently primed his shoulder cannon but waited until whatever it is stopped moving. It did, then Vile quickly turned around and aimed his weapon at where the sound came from. The only problem was that there was noting there.

"Who's there?" he asked.

For a moment, there was silence, but then someone started laughing.

"Who indeed? Or, a better question would be, where am I?"

'Whoever this is is making a big mistake talking,' Vile thought, 'As long as he talks, I can home in on him. I just have to wait until he stops moving to get a good shot at him.'

"Am I friend, or foe? And," 'Wait for it.' "Can I beat it? These are all good questions to ask yourself." 'And. . .' "And while you're asking yourself all these questions, ask yourself what the best avenue of escape would be, because there is no way you can. . ."

'Now!' Vile fired his cannon into the very center of the stalker's body. The blast knocked it off balance causing it to fall over and lose its invisibility. Quickly, Vile rushed to pin the stalker down.

The creature looked like a giant, dark green lizard with googly eyes and a long curly tail. Starting at the top of the head and running down its back was straight line of sharp, black spines. Its fingers and toes were tipped with sharp claws that looked like they could rip a navi in half. The stalker looked like some sort of demented chameleon.

"Agh ogh oh ah ha ha ha," the creature laughed before saying, "Impressive. I did not think anyone could get me so hard when I'm invisible."

Vile, who was not amused, asked angrily, "Who are you, and why were you stalking me?"

"What will you do if I don't answer you?" the creature asked with a hint of fear in its voice. Vile then grabbed its throat and started to squeeze. This action significantly increased the creature's fear. "Alright, alright! I am called Sting Chameleon. I was sent to observe you."

"By who?!" Vile nearly yelled.

"Someone who has great interest in you. He wants to know what you are capable of."

"Who is it?" Vile started to squeeze the chameleon's throat even harder. "Who?!" He stood up and brought the chameleon with him. Vile squeezed even harder, nearly snapping the chameleon's head off.

"St . . . p! Y . . r ch . . . k . . . e!" it tried to say but Vile was squeezing too hard. It did not take long for it perish.

All of a sudden, Vile's PET screen started getting brighter and a message popped up and the PET voice said, "Adaptations complete. Beginning form change." Vile began to glow brightly. He could feel the changes his body was undergoing, but he did not know why. The process was so amazing that Vile forgot about the chameleon he was strangling until the process ended with a burst of energy that blew the creature away from Vile with great force. Sting Chameleon was thrown into the nearby cyber oblivion where he would never be seen again.

Vile was too occupied with his new change to even care. His color changed from a dark, pale, violet to a dark green similar to Sting Chameleon. His armor became more compact and lightweight. His shoulder cannon changed to suit new ammunition; the bullets were replaced with large black spikes. On each of his shoulder armor were three spikes suitable for impaling enemies. The tips of his fingers had sharp claws that looked like they could slash a navi in two. In spite of all these interesting changes, Vile paid them little mind to what he now noticed. While he could see his body, he could tell that it was slightly transparent. Then he looked at a reflective surface; to his surprise, he could not see himself. He was invisible.

"This is interesting," the shape changing navi said aloud, "This could be very useful." As he said this, his two eyes glowed bright red underneath his black visor.

* * *

"Nooo!" Ray Ogreon yelled in frustration. Even with his newest upgrade to Rang Man, the Style Change, a program that enhances a navi's abilities with an elemental attribute, he failed to defeat Patch and X. Not only that, the two seemed to be twice as strong as they were before. 'How is that possible,' Ray thought, 'How could they have gotten so much stronger in such a short time?'

Patch smirked cockily at his 'eternal rival' and said, "It's like I always tell you. Improve your skills, not your programs. Only then would you have a chance to beat me."

"Just you wait, Hikari!" Ray exclaimed and then raised his fist towards Patch, "Someday, I will beat you!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be w. . ." Patch was interrupted by his PET message alert. When he looked at the sender, his eyes widened slightly. "Well Ray, I'd love to stay and insult your skill, but I must go. Urgent business and so forth. Bye." With that, Patch left his confused rival standing on the school walkway. Naomi soon ran after him.

"Well . . . I guess I'll go home now," Ray said after a minute.

Naomi followed her friend all the way to his house. He was about to go inside when she called him. "Hey Patch, what is it?"

The young hunter turned around to see his long time friend. "Oh Naomi, I got a message from the colonel. He wants me to come to the base."

"So, it's not another mission or anything like that then." She said with relief.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Patch stopped when he saw a little bit of worry on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Naomi turned her head to the side, trying to hide her feelings. "It's nothing." Ever since Patch told her about his first mission, and about the part when the maverick nearly drowned him, she has had a few nightmares where mavericks kill Patch right in front of her. Because of that, anytime she sees Patch receive a message from the Maverick Hunters, she gets a horrible feeling in her stomach, along with the thought that this might be the last time she would ever see her red headed friend again. Naomi would never let Patch get an inkling of this though. She did not want him to worry about her. The young hunter had enough to worry about already.

"Are you sure?" Patch said and walked closer to her, "You don't look fine."

Putting on her 'nothing's wrong' face, Naomi turned her head to face Patch and said, "Really, its nothing. Go do your thing." Then she gave him a small smile to reassure him that she was alright.

"Well, alright." Patch smiled too, then turned to go into his house.

The instant Patch was out of sight, Naomi dropped her fake smile and let her worried expression take over once again. She wished that she could be as carefree as Patch seemed to be, but that was not possible for her. She cared too much. But that's not necessarily a bad thing.

"Well," she thought, "I couldn't have stopped him from joining the Maverick Hunters, so I might as well accept it." But, something inside her didn't want to just accept it.

~~~~~~~~~~X


	14. A Joint Mission

**Chapter 13: A Joint Mission**

"So sore." That was Patch Hikari's first thought as he woke up the next day. Yesterday, directly following school, Colonel Chaud called Patch in for some training that the leader told him that he needed. Patch thought that it was some netbattle training, but it was just the opposite. The Colonel told Patch that it was past time to start his physical training. A maverick hunter needs to be in top form because sometimes mavericks can take possession of mechanical devices. Therefore, a hunter needs to be ready to fight as much as his navi does.

Unfortunately, for Patch, this meant that he had to go through arduous training exercises in order to prepare him for anything. Yesterday, Patch spent 2 straight hours in training. Fortunately, that was not the extent of the training Colonel Chaud had in mind. Chaud also started teaching Patch how to use a gun. This was Patch's favorite part. Since Patch was still a kid, and he had yet to acquire a his official weapon's license, therefore he can't actually own a gun, but Chaud promised that it wouldn't be long before he could own one himself. Patch looked forward to that day. What the Colonel did do was instruct Patch in the basics of firearms operations. Basically, Chaud told Patch how a gun works. The last thing Patch did was some target shooting so the young hunter could get a feel for the weapon. It was fun, but hardly enough to take his mind off of his sore muscles. Unfortunately, the Colonel said that it would get harder. Patch was not looking forward to that.

It took Patch almost ten minutes to get out of bed that morning. When he finally did, X told him that he had a message from Chaud.

"What does he want now?" At this moment, Patch just wanted to get some breakfast and be lazy for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, Patch could not for two reasons. One, Chaud was probably calling him to either more training or an actual mission. Two, his mother was still unaware that he was a maverick hunter.

That thought brought his guilt to the foreground of his mind. Patch did not like having to keep this a secret from his mom, but his dad had told him not to tell her. That seemed strange to Patch; he would have thought that his dad would have told his mom about this the moment that he got involved with the hunters. Although, as far as Patch knew, Lan had just been doing research for them, not actually going on missions. This made it easier to conceal the truth from Mayl, but now Patch may have jeopardized the deception. It would be difficult to continue to keep this from her forever, and Patch didn't want to. But there was nothing to do about that now.

Reluctantly, Patch opened the message from his boss, and then let out a groan. There was a mission for Team Alpha One. Patch was to report to the base immediately. That also meant that there was no time for breakfast.

"This is going to be a bad day. I just know it." With that, Patch went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Maybe I can get something to eat on the way."

* * *

"Hey kid," Major Jack Parker greeted, "How's it going?" Jack met Patch in the entrance elevator. It seemed that he just got there also.

Right now, Jack was obviously feeling the opposite that Patch was. "Not so good."

A smirk appeared on Jack's face at Patch's reply. "Oh yeah, yesterday was your first day of physical training. How'd that go?"

Patch gave Jack a dirty look before responding sarcastically, "Swell."

At this answer, Jack laughed a little, then said, "Don't worry about it. It gets easier the more you do it. Eventually, you might want to train when you have nothing to do." This comment provoked another look from the young hunter. "Or . . . not. Well, everyone's different. Just forget it. It doesn't matter."

"So," Patch started, eager to get away from that topic as soon as possible, "Do you know what this mission is?"

"Not really. If Alia picks up any potential maverick activity, she tells the Colonel and the General first. They decide if we go on the mission. So, we won't ever know what the mission is until we get to the briefing room."

"Oh, all right."

After a couple seconds, the elevator arrived at its destination and the doors opened. When the two hunters walked out into the hallway, they saw Captain Mark Johnson enter the briefing room. Moments later, Jack and Patch did the same.

Inside the briefing room, not only were the rest of the team and the General there, but also another team. Two of them looked familiar to Patch, but he couldn't remember their names. One of them was obviously a navi in a copy bot. He was wearing red body armor with a black body suit underneath. On his head was a red helmet with sharp fins, but more interesting than that was the long blond hair that almost touched the ground.

The other was a man with tan skin and shoulder-length black hair that covered one of his eyes. He was clad in a tan camouflage style coat, black pants, and black combat boots. On his face was an expression of boredom; he has probably been fighting mavericks for so long that these briefings became monotonous.

One of the unfamiliar guys had dull, silver hair down to the bottom of his ear that was freshly combed back. His face was rounded and drew attention to his bright, green eyes. This man was just a bit shy of six feet, and had well toned muscles, as his arms and legs illustrated through the red sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts he wore.

The other guy looked like he came from Sharo; his skin and hair was pale and he had grey eyes. He was wearing a grey trench coat with a white shirt and black pants and boots. Nothing about him suggested any hint of friendliness; he was all business.

There was also a woman there, obviously the team spotter because of of the headset she wore. She had long, golden blonde hair pulled into two ponytails, sky blue eyes, and a round face that made her look younger than she actually is. Patch noticed that, unlike most of the personnel on the base, she wore the olive green uniform that the technicians wore. This woman must be a member of the military and work on the base.

"Now that we're all here," Colonel Chaud started while looking at Patch and Jack, "Let's begin."

"Because this maverick reading indicates a particularly stronger maverick," General Tran started, "I've decided to send the two best teams, Alpha-One and Zed-0."

This news both excited and worried Patch. He was excited because he would work with another team. He had not had much experience with any other team besides Alpha-One. There was one time he met the members of team Rho-Seventeen. Even though it was only for a minute because he had caught them leaving for a mission while he was on his way back from his last mission. One of the members actually talked to him. He seemed nice enough, though Patch didn't know about the other three.

Patch was worried because the General thought that this mission would be impossible for one team. "What kind of maverick is this?" Patch thought. All the mavericks that he and X fought were extremely difficult to beat, even with the team. When Colonel Chaud told him about some of his past missions, including how hard they were to destroy, Patch began to wonder how he and X were able to beat that first maverick on their own. Patch knew that he and X were getting better, but he wondered if they were good enough to take on the tough ones. "Well, I guess I'll found out today," he thought.

"Your mission is at the new IFL Tower at the top of the Willshire Hills. The tower itself is nearing completion, but there have been several equipment and software malfunctions that have resulted in several deaths." The General reported this information like he was reading a boring book. This bothered Patch that the General could be so accustomed to death. The young hunter didn't say anything however.

"I've scanned the tower's network access and there is evidence that a maverick entered the tower's mainframe," Alia Parker reported, "But there was hardly any trace of residual virus activity. I'm not sure what this means. I can only assume that it is a powerful maverick, but there is no way to know what type it is until you get there."

"Understood," Colonel Chaud replied. The man in the coat, presumably the other team leader, nodded in acknowledgment.

"Very well," the General said after a moment, "If there is nothing else, get to it." Then he started to rise, but then someone spoke.

"Sir," started the pale haired guy, "Is it really necessary to bring the kid on this mission? If the maverick is powerful, then he will only get in the way."

The question, and the blunt statement, prompted an awkward silence, where the members of Alpha-1 looked to their leader to see his reaction while the other team, besides the pale haired man and the leader, wondering what was going to happen. Colonel Chaud looked to the General as if asking how candid he should be.

General Tran answered the Colonel, "Mr. Hikari has shown that he is quite capable. In fact, he and his navi are an invaluable asset to the Maverick Hunters." The General's answer didn't seem to satisfy the pale haired man, but he reseated himself anyway. "Now that that is settled, Teams Alpha-1 and Zed-0, get to it." He added a little more emphasis on the last part, as if saying, 'Stop wasting time'.

With that everyone rose from their seats and went to the door. On his way out, Patch and the pale haired man tried to go through the door at the same time, but the hunter didn't stop and Patch was shoved aside. His temper rising, the young hunter would not stay silent.

"Hey," he said a little louder than he wanted, "I know that you don't want me here, but you don't have to be mean to me."

"Just stay out of my way and you won't have to worry about me." He then continued walking.

Patch stood there, looking at the man, wondering why he bares such hostility towards the young hunter. It seemed to Patch that the pale haired man hatted him, but Patch couldn't think of a reason why. The young hunter had never seen him before today.

While Patch was in thought, the red hunter in the copy-bot approached him.

"He was like that with me when I joined the team. You just have to ignore his attitude."

"Thanks," Patch said. When he turned around to see who was talking to him, he was surprised that it was the navi.

"My name is Zero." The red hunter then offered the young hunter his hand, which was promptly shaken. "And you are Patch Hikari and X."

"So you know us then?"

"Of course." The hunters started walking to the equipment room where everyone else was headed. "The two of you are quite famous among the hunters. I myself heard about you two within an hour of being on the base."

"I never realized that we were that famous," X stated.

"It is understandable," Zero began, "Many of the hunters have been fighting the mavericks for years and have never accomplished anything. But then you two appear and manage something they have never done. You give them hope."

Patch had never thought of it like that before. "I never realized that they thought of me as a hero."

"I noticed it," X remarked, "It's weird for me as well."

"Get used to it kid," Major Parker said suddenly as Patch, X, and Zero entered the equipment room.

Chaud approached Patch and handed him a vest and a radio headset. Patch noticed that Ms Parker and the other spotter did not have any equipment. Did that mean that they were not going? "Patch," the Colonel started, "The tower administrator knows about us, so there is no need to keep up your alias."

"Got it." Patch immediately put the vest and the headset on then started looking through the vest, making note of the few items in the front pockets.

After another minute, everyone was done and Colonel Chaud informed them that it was time to depart.

"_Here I go,_" Patch thought as he followed his team. The young hunter was quite nervous. Would he be able to live up to the other hunter's expectations or will he let everyone down when they needed him? This would likely be his toughest mission yet. _"I hope I'm ready."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Naomi" The girl looked up from the book she was reading at a library table to find that Jimmy and Ann had approached her. Jimmy was the one who addressed her. "We need to ask you something."

"Okay, about what?" Naomi had a feeling that she knew exactly what they wanted to ask. Ever since Patch and X deleted that maverick, the pair have become increasingly isolated from everyone, save for Naomi herself, although that was slowly changing. That incident also affected her in a similar way, though not nearly as bad as Patch.

"Well," Ann started, "Both you and Patch have seemed distant lately. Did something happen?"

'I knew it.' Naomi thought, 'But what should I tell them?' She didn't want to lie to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth either. Did she even want to tell them what really happened? How exactly would they take the news that a secret war was being fought and their side was losing? They would certainly react negatively, just like she had.

With a deep mental sigh, Naomi put on her normal smile and said, "Nothing happened." She decided to lie, both to honor the confidentiality agreement and for their protection.

"Naomi," Jimmy started, "You're a terrible liar. Tell us what's going on."

Her smile vanished. "I'm not lying." She had to suppress the tremble in her voice, but she was unsure if they heard it or not.

Ann moved closer to her friend's face to look her in the eye. "I've known you for a long time. I can tell when something is wrong, and something is very wrong." At that point, a few tears began to form in Naomi's eyes, but she kept them from falling.

"Tell us what's wrong," Jimmy urged, "We just want to help."

She wanted to confide in her friends, but she couldn't. She wanted to release her pent up emotions, but she couldn't. Now her hand was shaking and more tears were forming. The girl was about to lose all control of her body and openly cry, however, Electra was about to bail her operator out. Naomi's PET beeped.

"Uh Naomi," Electra started, "There's an e-mail I think you should look at." The emotionally distraught girl silently thanked her navi. "It's strange though," the navi whispered, "the e-mail is addressed to me, and it says some strange things."

Before she read the mail, Naomi tried to recover as mush of her composer and said, "I have to leave. I'll see you guys at school on Monday." Then she quickly gathered her stuff and left Jimmy and Ann with clueless expressions on their faces.

She felt bad for just leaving her friends in the middle, but she had no choice. They were confronting her about the one thing that she hasn't been able to talk about. She couldn't talk to her mother because she has been working really late with Lan and the other scientists, and she couldn't talk to Patch because she didn't want to worry him; he has enough to worry about without concerning himself with her feelings. She tried talking to Electra, but she never knew what to say. Basically, the Sparrow twins were about to release all the pressure that had been building up. Naomi knew that that would happen eventually, but she didn't want anyone to see it happen.

After a few minutes of running from the library, as she didn't want the twins to follow her, she finally started reading the mysterious e-mail.

_'Ms Electra; You are much stronger than you appear to be. Given the right circumstances, you could become more powerful than your friend X. If you wish to discover your full potential, come to the Outer Net Area as soon as you are able. I will be waiting for you and you alone. Sincerely, S'_

Naomi finished the e-mail just before she arrived at her house. "You're right, that was strange." Naomi remarked after entering her room. "So you think that we should go?"

"I'm not sure. I think, though, that he meant for it to be just me, and not you."

"I know, but I'm not letting you go there alone. This might be some maverick trap, and I don't want you to get caught unprepared."

"So, what's the plan?"

~~~~~~~~~~X

N.O.Ώ: Credit for the character Ryu Tomoja and his navi Dragoon, the silver haired and green eyed hunter of team Zed-0, goes to DarkVestroia 2. The navi will appear in the next chapter.


End file.
